Rapture
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Discontinued. See inside why.
1. That Night

**Hello!**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! I didn't give this fic the highest rating because I thought it would be funny! Rated for sexuality.**

**Disclaimer: It's a sad fact that eskimos never gamble and that I don't own Darkest Powers. (Seriously; They don't!)**

_

* * *

_

_R__apture _

_That Night_

* * *

Chloe was nervous.

Actually, no. Nervous was an understatement. She was panicky verging on frightened.

She slumped over, thuncking her head onto the kitchen table into her arms and breathed out a shaky breath. Chloe closed her eyes and told herself that she needed to calm down. Which was true, she did. She had to keep telling herself that it wasn't that big of a deal and thousands, if not millions, of people all over the world did it on a daily basis, but…

They weren't engaged to a werewolf.

Chloe leaned back in her seat and sighed again, turning to look out the window at the front yard. She trained her eyes up and down the road, looking for the familiar car that belonged to Derek. When she didn't see it, her eyes flicked over to the clock hanging on the wall above the sink.

Five thirty. He should be home any minute, back from Simon's. Chloe stood and brushed her hands over her hair in a half-assed attempt at flattening out any fly-aways. It was longer than she was used to because she had forgotten to go in and get a trim. She shook her hair and looked again out the window, almost in a paranoid fashion.

Today would be the day, she had decided. Today she would lose her virginity, and she would give it to the man she loved. The one she knew would never just toss her away like a dirty tissue or garbage once he had his sex. Derek wasn't like that.

They had been through more together than any other couple ever had and it had grown into something that she had come to identify as love. Once things had cooled off and they had both come to terms with the fact that they had feelings for each other, it had been rather awkward. They would avoid each other with a passion and, on the off chance that they did meet; they would avoid eye contact and mumble quick hellos before running off in opposite directions.

This went on for the broad side of a year before Chloe realized how childish this was and worked up the courage to at least make conversation with Derek. One thing led to another and they ended up "dating" if you could call it that. They would go out to eat once and a while and they would occasionally go see a movie, but they would mostly just hang out in a designated spot they would meet at in a cluster of trees off to the side of a park.

Then, one night, after a fight that they had over something so stupid that she didn't even remember it anymore, she was about to leave their meeting spot to avoid any further clashing when Derek had stopped her and _kissed_ her. Right full on the mouth. Suffice to say, Chloe had no idea what the hell to do. It had been her first one and she was in such a state of shock that she didn't even really have time to react before he was done and back far away from her mumbling apologies. He had been about to flee into the night when Chloe finally regained her ability to form coherent sentences and had informed him that she had quite enjoyed it. There was a lot of stuttering and blushing involved but she had said something somewhat similar to that.

It was only after that they had started to get "hot and heavy", if you will. They were still more like good friends but there would be occasional moments where they would have a bit of a kissing session. Chloe liked to think that she had gotten pretty good. The years went by and after about three of them, Derek had finally scraped up the courage to propose.

Chloe smiled distractedly as she remembered him, all fumbling and nervous, so completely un-Derek that she knew something was up. Supposedly, Tori had helped pick out the ring which obviously meant that Derek loved her if he was willing to go shopping with Tori.

She had squealed and cried and leapt at him and said yes so many times it was like a chant. They moved in together three months ago, into a small twin home that was perfect, in her opinion. They shared a bed, but they hadn't done anything in it.

Until now.

Chloe hadn't actually thought about how she was going to go through with this, but she figured that she should just kiss him and make her… intentions clear. If that didn't work then she was actually going to have to say something. She hoped it didn't come to that.

Almost as if by an act of fate, she heard the crunch of gravel and turned to see the car pulling itself into the driveway. She took a few more calming breaths. She waited and counted. Seventy five seconds later, the door's lock clicked open and Derek came into the house. He hollered that he was home, something he had gotten used to doing so that he didn't scare Chloe when she wasn't paying attention.

Chloe cleared her throat and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, chasing away the goose bumps. Derek, silent as ever, walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there. He froze with a surprised look on his face which quickly turned into a vaguely happy one. Chloe's heart skipped a beat. It was now or never. He opened his mouth to say something but was intercepted when she crossed the floor quickly and stood on her tiptoes, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, and pressed her lips firmly against his.

There was about a fraction of a second in which he didn't move, no doubt surprised out of his mind at the fact that she was initiating something. Then his large hands were at her waist just below her bra line, pulling her to him and holding her in place at the same time while his lips moved restlessly along with hers. Chloe took that as a good sign.

His shirt slipped from between her fingers as she brought her arms around his neck and stuck one of her hands in his hair. She felt his tongue tap her lips and she opened her mouth obediently. He ran it along her canine and then engaged hers in a sort of erotic wrestling match. His thumb was tracing circles where it sat, dangerously close to her breast. She moaned softly as he moved his mouth away from hers and trailed his lips down over to her neck where he began to kiss, quick and hot.

Chloe closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. He lightly traced his unusually sharp teeth down her neck, not piercing the skin because that was bad, but hard enough so that it sent a shock of awareness lacing through her body and ending between her legs, which buckled. He tightened his grip on her to keep her on her feet and then drug his tongue along the same trail his teeth had just been.

She made a small whimpering noise and clutched at his hair, pushing his face into her neck. He made a low rumble that resonated through his chest, vibrating down into her and causing a delicious feeling. She could never actually tell if he was ever growling or moaning. Not that it mattered. And she soon found that it didn't, because she was distracted by his hands, massaging her through her shirt.

She clenched her teeth together and dropped her head forward into his chest as he continued his assault on her neck. The kisses were once again quick, hot, and open mouthed. The familiar tingling sensation had begun in her lower regions and a restless heat had sprung up, making her want more and feeling like the clothes were restricting.

Chloe's breathing matched his, coming out in fast pants, and she tried to calm it as she slid her hands carefully up his loose shirt and over the hard stomach muscles. He froze at the contact and the coolness of her fingers seemed to force him to his senses, because he stopped and leaned back away from her, straightening up.

He didn't let go of her, but he didn't continue. He just held onto her limp, panting form. She looked up at him and he had an intense look of concentration on his face. She gradually moved her hands out from under his shirt and moved them to his arm, rubbing it to get his attention. He slowly looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?" Chloe asked between pants. He shook his head and frowned.

"I was getting…" He trailed off. Chloe knew what the rest of the sentence was. They had made a deal, when they first started their making out, that they didn't want to have sex yet so they would stop before they got too carried away. Apparently he figured this rule still applied. On the night that Chloe was perfectly ready to copulate.

"Derek." She said, getting her footing better and forcing him to look her in the eye. "It's okay. Don't hold back." He looked at her, confused, before what she was saying dawned on him. He looked shocked, then worried, then contemplative, the hesitant.

"You're… Sure?" He asked her, his voice gruff. Chloe gulped and nodded. Derek grunted something that sounded like; "Thank _god_." Before he was kissing her again, and wasn't beating around the bush about it. Tongue was in the mouth and his hands were all over her. Chloe was slightly overwhelmed but matched his pace, just as excited and relieved as he was to finally get this off of her chest.

The tingling that had never stopped intensified with every movement of his hands and mouth. He moved then, never once breaking the contact he had with her mouth, lifting her up by her thighs and holding her up so that he didn't have to crank his neck down to kiss her. She yelped in surprise at the speed he shot her into the air, but she soon forgot her surprise as he kissed her collar bone and squeezed her thighs at the same time.

She leaned into him and brought her hands up to the side of his head, holding him there. Her eyes slid closed as she hissed in pleasure. Chloe was vaguely aware that they were moving towards the room, but it seemed trivial. When he moved his hands to her butt, she was lowered, her center resting right on his growing erection. She moaned and he rumbled. There was a tightness in her lower regions and she wanted to relieve. Seemingly by instinct, she wiggled around, inadvertently rubbing herself against him. He stiffened in response and the rumble got louder, almost an honest to god growl.

The world tilted as he dropped her and she landed with an; "Oof!" into the duvet of their bed. The brisk air surrounded her for but a second and she didn't even have the chance to miss him before he was above her and kissing her again, just as fast and demanding. His hands were under her shirt and pushing her bra out of the way. She didn't have time to wonder when he did that before his large thumbs were brushing across her nipples, coaxing them into erectness.

The electric jolt that shot through her body in response was surprising. They had never done this before. Sure, he had copped a feel through her clothes a few times during their more vigorous kissing, but he had never actually gotten past her shirt. Chloe was left wondering why the hell they never had as he gave the nipples a sharp pinch that had her rearing her chest up against his own broad chest.

His mouth left its place at her neck, where it had been sucking at a spot right below her jaw, and trailed down her, to her breast, now exposed where Derek had pushed her shirt up to her shoulders. Her bra was still around her shoulders, but she had thought ahead and put on her front clasping one so it was unclasped and hanging off her oddly.

He kissed her pert nipple attentively. Chloe shuddered in anticipation, curious what he was going to do. He went from kissing to licking. Her breath caught in her throat at the wonderful feeling and she fisted her hand in his dark hair. Then from licking, he went to sucking. She cried out, half in surprise and half in gratification, thrusting her whole body up to meet his. He did that growling thing again while her body was still flush against his and it vibrated through her, boosting the effects of his ministrations.

She whimpered as the tightness in her loins intensified along with the tingling that felt more like a burning now. When he lightly nipped at her, she bucked herself forward onto his hardness. He stiffened and repeated the gesture, grinding himself into her this time. Chloe groaned when she realized it relived the pressure and that it felt _so good_…

He stopped and stiffened, suddenly, sitting up quickly and looking down at her through his hair. Chloe stayed in her position, sprawled out over the bed, still in a daze from all the new sensations suddenly bombarding her at the speed of light. There was a flash and she looked at him to see that he was pulling his shirt off. She couldn't stop the blush that worked its way onto her face at the sight of his abs, despite what they were, and going to be, doing.

She took the hint, reaching up to take her shirt and bra off the rest of the way and throw them off to the side where his shirt was. He was working with his pants, trying to get them off fast and carefully at the same time, mindful not to break the zipper. Chloe was mimicking his struggles, but hers were because Derek was still sitting over her she was having trouble getting her pants off. They both finally got them off, Derek following her by a few seconds and then they were sitting there just looking at each other in their underwear, his a plain plaid and hers a frilly blue.

Now that he was wearing no pants, his arousal was evident, tenting his boxers. Now, Chloe wasn't exactly an expert at this, but she knew the size of her own hole and that _did not_ look like it was going to fit. She bit her lip worriedly and hesitantly brought her hand up to drag the tips of her fingers along the bulge in the boxers. His breath caught in his throat and Chloe looked up at him worriedly, but his eyes had closed and he made no move to stop her so she figured that it was okay to touch.

She sat up and brought her other hand up to join in the exploration of a man's penis. Her brow furrowed as she fisted her hand around him and squeezed, still curious how he was supposed to fit. He groaned in response and Chloe released him quickly, looking up at him apologetically. He cracked open one of his eyes and looked down at her inquisitively.

"Sorry." Chloe whispered. He let out a wheezy laugh and kissed her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Derek said, kissing her between words while his hands busied themselves removing the cloth barrier holding him in. When it was off he tossed it over with the rest of his clothes at random, and moved his hands over her whole body feverishly, until he got down to her panties, which he also removed, kissing her leg as he pulled the frilly blue thing down, and also tossed it off to the side.

Then he began his way back up her legs, evoking her arousal in places she never would have thought, like the back of her knee. As he continued his way up past her knee and over her thigh, what he was about to do became evident and Chloe moved restlessly, trying to get him to stop. He looked up at her.

"S-sorry. It's just… it's weird." She whispered to him. He chuckled.

"Not in a moment."

Chloe was about to ask what he meant before he sealed his mouth over her and all thoughts left her mind and the strongest jolt of desire she had ever felt seared its path around her body. She shouted wordlessly and grabbed tightly onto his hair, drawing her legs up to frame his head. His tongue – god she loved his tongue! – once again darted out and licked her. She clenched her jaw and made a sound that was a combination between a groan and a whimper.

His large hand splayed itself out over her stomach and stroked the skin there restlessly. He was pushing her towards the cliff. She could feel it coming, the end that she anticipated yet didn't want. When she lifted her hips so that she was shoving herself into his face he growled again and the vibration that it generated pushed her over the edge.

Her world was wiped blank and everything turned white as she orgasmed for the very first time. Her head rolled back and forth as she shouted gibberish. The waves of pleasure lapped over her time and time again, crashing down violently and leaving her feeling wonderful.

As the tides drifted off, she lay there panting, shaking, and trying to get her bearings. He leaned up and kissed her again. She could taste herself on him, bitter and bland, but it was soon forgotten as he positioned himself over her, his tip brushing her entrance. He ran his hands over her breasts again and thrust his tongue into her mouth the same time he thrust himself into her.

Chloe broke the kiss and clenched her teeth and eyes shut. She gasped in pain and tensed up. Apparently it didn't matter that she was horribly wet and aroused, it still hurt! She felt tears prick her eyes at the pressure in the junction between her legs that drove into her harshly. It felt like what she imagined a railroad spike being shoved into her would feel like. Derek bent down and murmured to her, kissing her gently.

She breathed in and out quickly, trying to find a way to get the pain to leave. He hovered above her, stiff and still, not moving except for breathing and kissing her face gently. After a few minutes the pressure didn't seem so bad anymore. It was still uncomfortable but it was bearable. She relaxed and fluttered her eyelids open. Derek was looking down at her worriedly.

"I'm okay." She said, nodding her head. Derek smiled lightly and kissed her forehead gently as he slowly pulled out and then pushed himself back in. At first it was a little tender, but she soon found that it felt better the more he did it. And that she liked it. She began to move her hips with his, hesitantly at first, but growing in confidence as her pleasure began to wind up like a spring, tightening.

Above her, Derek kept a steady rhythm. In, out, in, out. The whole time, he looked down at her. When Chloe felt herself nearing her second orgasm, he seemed to also be able to tell. He drew himself out of her all the way and flipped her over onto her stomach. She landed and looked behind her in confusion. His hands ran under her stomach and lifted her up onto all fours. She complied and held the position as he mounted her from behind and brought his hands around so that the circled her and he squeezed her breasts as he thrust himself into her again.

Chloe reared her head up and cried out at the feeling, the wonderful, glorious, delightful feeling. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the restless pants and moans of Chloe and the occasional rumbled from Derek filled the room. Chloe whipped her head back again as she came for the second time, eagerly milking his member while his thrusts broke their steady rhythm, becoming faster, wilder, and uneven.

She leaned herself back into him as he spurted hotly into her, his fingers gripping her hips so hard that she was sure there would be bruises. He tilted his head back and she heard him choke back something that sounded like a howl. Her limbs went limp and she fell down onto the bed as he lay back down over top of her. She had the oddest sensation in her lower regions, like inside her he was almost growing.

"Fuck." He grunted breathlessly. He was still holding onto her from behind and had yet to draw out of her. She turned her head and tried to get a look at him.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried that she did something wrong. He relaxed against her but didn't draw out. His lips found their way onto her cheek again.

"I just…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just… _knotted_ inside you." He said sheepishly. Chloe was speechless. Not because she was surprised, but because she had no idea what knotted was.

"Is that… bad?" she asked carefully, reaching a hand up to brush some sweat out of her eye. His chest moved with his chuckle.

"Not necessarily, but it might be awkward for you." He must have caught the confused look on Chloe's face because he leaned forward and whispered to her; "Knotting is what happens to a male wolf when they mate so that they can stay stuck to their mate."

"Oh." Chloe said, blushing delicately. That explained a lot. "H-how long does it last?" There was no answer aside from his breathing, which was gradually slowing down.

"I'm not sure." He said vigilantly. Chloe wasn't sure whether that should have bothered her, but it didn't. She liked the feeling of closeness that it brought. It made her feel wanted and safe. She smiled and hummed happily as she snuggled back into him. His arms tightened around her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head.

As the minutes ticked by she slowly drifted off. Then she was snapped back to reality when Derek made a grunting noise and pulled himself out of her, which hurt just as bad as the initial entry because the flesh down there was tender from the beating it took. He kept her wrapped in his arms and whispered to her while he reached down and pulled up the covers they had somehow managed to throw towards the end of the bed.

He tucked them around her securely and resumed his position around her. They talked lazily. She asked him how his day went and how Simon was doing, he answered her. She loved the way he spoke to her now, the soft lulling deep tone of his voice in her ear, the way he absentmindedly rubbed her hand with his fingers.

She fell asleep like that, wondering happily how the honeymoon was going to go.

* * *

**Was it good? Did you like it?**

**Review please!**


	2. The Morning After

****

I think that I may not have made my intentions clear.

**This will be a fairly long fic, not a one shot. Sorry about the confusion if there was any.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, the day I own Darkest Powers is the day I get my Medical license. (Which will be never)**

_

* * *

_

_Rapture_

_The Morning After_

* * *

She really was beautiful. Seemingly more now that both him and the wolf felt bonded to her.

Derek watched as his fiancé slept soundly, her mouth half open and little puffs of breath coming out. She was lying on her back with her limbs sprawled out, her head tilted towards him and her surrounding her head like a blonde halo. She had one of her cool hands on his chest and hadn't moved it, almost as if she was determined to keep him near her even in sleep. He had slipped one of his shirts onto her in the night while she slept because she seemed quite cold and it dwarfed her, the short sleeves coming half way down her slender arms.

When he lightly ran one of his fingers down said arms, she writhed a bit and rolled over into his chest, snuggling in. She practically purred. Seriously; like a cat.

He smiled to himself lazily, the warm feeling of contentment and happiness causing him to bend down and place a quick peck on her forehead and brush away some hair before he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The wolf was practically beaming at him, somewhat proud, in a twisted way, that Derek had finally come to terms with his feelings and accepted her as his mate. He hadn't said anything to him, but he could feel it and it made Derek want to tell him to stop it.

When he did just that the wolf had just cackled gleefully and pranced around, hoping that she was with pup. Derek stiffened at the thought. He hadn't thought about that. He had _completely_ forgotten about it, actually. He began to panic. Werewolves didn't usually mate with anyone besides werewolves, and for a good reason. Werewolf females were usually more sturdy and able to take on the demanding needs of the pup before, during, and after birth. Any accounts of humans going through this were never very good.

Either the pup the mother or both died. Horribly and messily. Sometimes the pup would be miscarried or stillborn, but sometimes it killed its mother during the difficult birth. If, on the very slim chance, they made it all the way past that, then the pup's demand for food and love were far more than any human baby needed. A werewolf pup was far more intelligent than that. It needed someone to teach it things the very day after it was born. It needed a ridiculous amount of its mother's milk to survive; it refuses the mixture that you buy at the store because it didn't have the ingredients essential for its growth. A human mother can't keep up with it.

They waste away trying to care for their child. Not that the pup is evil or purposefully trying to kill its parent, on the contrary. The pup loves its mother dearly and clings to her desperately which is why caring for it is so demanding. It's a subconscious killer even before it's born.

Derek was hyperventilating through this whole time. There were angry and frightening images of Chloe dying in child birth, or having her bleed away her first child, scarring her both emotionally and mentally for the rest of her life, perhaps preventing her from ever trying to have children again.

Aside from the fact that it was a bad thing that she would be with pup, neither of them were ready. They didn't have the financial stability for a child, and their house was way too small. Chloe and him weren't ready for the responsibility of taking care of another human being, either. At the very thought that she would be carrying his child Derek felt nauseated and shaky.

He told himself that he was being melodramatic and that she couldn't be pregnant. No way that it would happen. But…

He had given into her advances surprisingly easy maybe that was his wolf side doing so because he knew that she was fertile recently and it was the best time to impregnate her. The whole reason behind knotting was so that the chances of her getting pregnant were higher.

Derek removed his arms from around her and sat up carefully, trying not to wake her. He leaned over and put his elbows on his knees. He watched the wall intently, like he was hoping words would appear on it telling him that she wasn't pregnant. He felt horrible, the happy high he had felt was completely gone. Replacing it was a self disgust and heart stopping fear.

The wolf grumbled that he was over reacting. That if she was with pup it was a good thing. That she was tough and could take whatever any pup of his could dish out. He chose her as his mate for a reason. Blah Blah Blah.

Personally, Derek was fighting the urge to repeatedly smash his head into a wall until the wolf shut up.

The sound of rustling blankets awoke him from his contemplation. Derek looked behind him and saw Chloe sitting half up, squinting at him through sleep hazed eyes. She rubbed them then they flashed open again and glowed an ethereal blue. She smiled to him and slowly went to sit up. Suddenly she stopped and her face twisted into one of extreme discomfort before she flopped back down on the bed.

Derek felt his heart freeze and the wolf perked his ears forward. Derek turned quickly and crawled over to her, hovering over her and looking down at her. She opened an eye and looked at him sheepishly.

"Good morning." Chloe told him gently as she reached her hand over and ran it up his arm that was nearest to her. Answering goose bumps and shivers ran through his body, but he ignored them and moved a piece of hair out of her face that stuck to her lip.

"What was that about?" He asked her, half afraid of the answer. Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip and looked off to the side, a slight blush working its way across her insipid skin.

"Nothing. It's just… sore… down…_there_." She explained haltingly.

Ah. Well. Hm.

_Awkward._

"Oh… Well." He cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry." He told her for lack of better thing to say. Chloe blushed harder and looked up at him abruptly.

"I-it's not your fault!" She stuttered out. Derek cocked an eyebrow incredulously but didn't press the matter. He had a more urgent thing he needed to check.

"Hold still." He whispered to her as he leaned down towards her neck. She stiffened automatically in response, watching him carefully. He bent down and placed his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in as much of her sweet scent as he could. It smelt the same as it always had. He almost relaxed. Usually the mother's scent changed as soon as she became pregnant because he body was already hard at work building up and protecting her unborn child. He smiled to himself in relief but moved himself down to her stomach area and placed his head there ear down, listening hard for the sounds of life being knit together.

He could hear her blood pulsing, he could hear breathing, he could hear her stomach growling in hunger, but he couldn't hear anything that might have hinted towards her being pregnant. He smiled and let out a breathy chuckle as he rested his forehead on her taunt stomach.

"D-Derek?" Chloe asked him. He looked up at her. She was staring at him with a thoroughly bemused expression on her face. He laughed again, an honest to god laugh this time. She jumped in surprise and leaned away from him. Derek just crawled his way up to her and kissed her soundly on the lips, slipping his hand behind her head and lacing his fingers in her hair before to steady her before shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She may not have known what was going on, but she responded to his kiss with enthusiasm. He broke the kiss delightedly and smiled down at her. She was now laying on her back with her hair a delightful mess and looking winded and flustered. He bent down and nuzzled her before he moved over to the side of the bed and got up, securely holding the sheets around his naked bottom half so that she didn't see the beginnings of the arousal there, and went to their closet. He pulled the doors open with flourish.

"Go take a shower and we'll go get something for breakfast." He told her while he pulled random clothes out of the closet. Chloe giggled gently as she shuffled out of the room. A few seconds later the sounds of water hitting the tile sounded through the house over the monotonic ticking of the clock in the kitchen.

He dressed himself quickly, marveling at what a good mood he was in. The wolf was fuming at Derek's response to his mate not being pregnant. He was scolding him and snapping that he should be heartbroken. Derek ignored him. He wasn't going to be heart broken when the chance that his fiancé could die was gone and out the window.

He zipped up his zipper and walked out of the door to see Chloe exiting the bathroom in the wake of billowing steam, a towel wrapped precariously around her, hair hanging around her face all scraggly and wet. He noticed that she was standing awkwardly, using the wall to help support her weight. Derek cocked his head to the side and looked down at her through his hair.

"What's wrong?" He questioned her. She avoided his eye contact.

"N-nothing." She replied firmly and tried to stand up straight and walk away, only to have her legs give out beneath her. Derek whipped his hand out and caught onto her. His eyebrows scrunched together and he helped support her on the way to the room. When they got there, he let her go and sat down on the bed, watching her carefully. Chloe blushed gently as she dropped the towel and walked by herself to the closet, limping oddly. He looked her up and down, careful to see any injuries. The only ones he could see were the finger print looking bruises on her hips that he no doubt inflicted on her in the heat of passion.

That's when it hit him.

He knew what was wrong with her.

Derek winced as he recalled when he mounted her and drove himself relentlessly into her last night. That wasn't completely him. The wolf had come in half way and demanded that he mount her and ride her like a wolf would. When Derek had refused, the wolf had forced his way into Derek's subconscious and taken over. Apparently, the wolf had been a bit… rough. He recalled how Chloe had thrown her head back, hair whipping its way through the air, as she came for the second time at his hands. Odd how gentle, jumpy, kind Chloe seemed to like it that way.

"Derek? Yoo-hoo!" A hand waved in front of his line of vision and he looked up groggily to see Chloe looking down at him expectantly. "I'm ready to go." Derek nodded and stood up, towering over her. She didn't seem to care, though. She smiled gently at him and laced her fingers with his. She limped towards the door and Derek kept having to check his pace so that he didn't step on her or go too fast.

"You know, we don't have to go if you're not up for it." He told her as she winced on another step. Chloe looked up at him sharply.

"Of course I want to go! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had Carla's pancakes?" When Derek didn't answer she faced forward again and walked with more determination. "Forever, that's how long."

Derek smiled a small smile and lifted her hand over her head when they walked through the door so that she could go first and he could follow, ducking his head so as not to hit it on the frame. He had to help her get her shoes on a bit because she didn't seem able to bend over very easily, and then he secured his own on. Then they were out the door.

It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining through the surrounding trees and the birds were singing shrilly. Chloe took in a deep breath and let it out with a cough. Derek chuckled at her and Chloe shot him a quick grin. He lifted her hand up and kissed it briefly before walking around to the driver's side of his car and yanking the door open. Chloe got in the passenger's side with some difficulty while Derek twisted the keys, bringing his SUV to life.

The wolf was getting over his disappointment and was getting his joy of his mate back. He was part of the reason that Derek was being so love-y. They drove through the busy streets of New York. Horns honked and people yelled. Around half way there, Chloe turned to him and excitedly asked if they should invite Simon and Tori to come along. Derek nodded. He still didn't particularly like Tori, but her presence had gotten a bit more tolerable after she and Simon hooked up.

Personally, Derek thought that she cheated. It happened a few years ago when they were all at a Christmas party for the Supernaturals they had befriended during the demise of the Edison Group, and copious amounts of alcohol were being consumed; mostly by Simon and some other guy who Derek didn't even bother remembering. Around halfway through the party Tori and Simon had somehow become attached at the mouth and impossible to separate. They had relocated out of the room and, thanks to his super senses; Derek could hear and smell exactly what they were doing.

They had been together ever since.

"They said they'll meet us there." Chloe said, snapping her cell phone closed and smiling at him. Derek nodded and flicked his turn signal on, checking his mirrors for anything in his way. They were in a bit more of a rundown part of the city, but that's where Carla had set up shop. Carla was another supernatural friend of theirs, older than them by at least twenty years but still slightly crude and to the point. She owned a diner sort of a place and served the best food they had ever eaten. After a while it just sort of became their hang out.

As the crappy looking diner sporting the title; Carla's Diner, came into view, Chloe gave a squealing noise and pointed. Derek jumped slightly but followed her finger. There were the two figures of Simon and Tori leaned up against the side of the shop under the awning. Derek had barely pulled into the parking lot and Chloe had the door open and was waddling up to say hi to them.

Derek got out of his car slower, testing the air carefully to make sure there was no immediate danger. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was an old lady sitting hunched over around the corner of the shop. She was dressed in rags and was glancing around in a paranoid fashion, shooting dirty looks at Derek. As he walked past her she hissed to him;

"Monster."

Derek halted mid-step and looked down at the woman who was scowling fiercely at him, but offered no other words.

"Hey, bro! Long time no see, huh?" Simon said, walking up and slapping on the back. Derek turned back and looked down at his brother.

"Yeah. A day is so long." He grunted to him, knowing that Simon would know he was just teasing. Simon smiled and jerked his head towards the diner.

"Come on. I'm starving."

They all entered the diner, probably the oddest bunch of customers you would ever have seen. A giant, an Asian man, a small blond woman who looked at least sixteen, and an elegant black haired woman who looked like a big time fashion designer. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and looked at them. A few people actually looked frightened, got up and left.

Simon and Tori acted like this was completely routine for them and walked up to the counter, sitting down on one of those spinning chairs that squeaked horribly when you turned in them. Derek gently pushed on Chloe's back to get her moving and she limped up to the counter and tried sit down on a seat next to Simon with some difficulty and much wincing. The wolf convinced Derek to stand behind her, ready to catch her if she fell backwards. Simon and Tori were watching with somewhat amused expressions.

The swinging doors that led to the grill area swung open and out marched Carla, wiping her hands on a greasy rag. She stopped and blinked when she saw who was at her counter.

"Well, hells bells! If it ain't my little group of misfits!" She hollered loudly in a heavy southern accent, propping her hands on her wide hips. When she saw Chloe struggling to get onto the chair she cocked and eyebrow. "Ya know darlin', if it's that hard to get onta mah chairs, ya can just git into a booth." Chloe blushed and nodded, turning around and waddling over to a booth which she slid into. While Chloe was walking over to the booth, Carla leaned herself over the counter and watched. "Girl, why you walkin like someone shoved a parkin cone up yer—"

"I stepped on a rock." Chloe said quickly, interrupting the old woman quickly. Carla looked like she believed that about as much as she believed that pigs could fly and porcupines were cuddly. She smiled slyly and shot a knowing look at Derek who met her gaze.

"If you say so." She said, shrugging and turning around to pour some coffee out of a steaming mug and hand it to an elderly man who had been reading the paper before he had been distracted by the appearance of their group, at which he was now gawking at. Tori and Simon moved themselves over to the booth with Chloe and sat down. Simon began a conversation with Chloe while Tori took a call about an article that she needed to get published. Derek slid in next to Chloe while Carla walked up and looked down at them. "The usual, I'm guessing?" She said simply while they all nodded. Well, most of them nodded. Tori just shot her an irritated look and held up a finger.

"She says yes." Simon answered for her, handing his and Tori's menus to Carla who laughed heartily and walked off. While they were waiting for their meal to be finished they chatted about what had been going on in their life and about the upcoming wedding of Chloe and Derek. When they had gotten to that topic Tori had abruptly hung up her phone and taken a keen interest in the proceedings.

The scent of cooking food wafted from the kitchen strongly and Derek inhaled deeply, turning to look towards the source. Carla came out balancing a plate of pancakes in one hand and an omelet in her other. She made her way over to their table and placed the plates in front of Chloe and Simon. "I'll be back out wit yer orders." She said to Derek and Tori. Chloe dug anxiously into her food. The wolf warned Derek to tell her to be careful and not to choke. Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes and kindly informed the wolf that Chloe was a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Eat slower." But he would tell her anyway. The bell over the door rang, informing everyone that someone else had come in. Derek realized that he recognized the scent and blinked. The sound of feet shuffling across the floor sounded as the old lady he had seen outside came to stop in front of their table, looking at Derek wildly. The wolf snarled at the woman. Derek moved so that he was positioned mostly in front of Chloe, blocking the woman from getting to his mate.

Simon, Tori, and Chloe all looked over at her, surprised. Derek partially knew what was coming but hoped that she didn't do it. The woman raised a shaking finger with a long gnarled nail and shrieked at him.

"Monster!"

Everyone aside from Derek jumped and the wolf snarled louder, almost like he was answering her challenge. Simon looked from Derek to the woman, anger twisting his face into a humanoid version of a snarl. Even Tori looked pissed beyond belief. He couldn't see Chloe, and he hoped that she couldn't see the woman.

"Monster, you have sired another onto your whore! You have sired your spawn! You have condemned her! You have condemned her to death!" The woman ranted pointing at Derek. His blood ran cold as he realized what she was saying.

_But I made sure! Her scent was the same and there… I didn't hear anything!_

While his human side was going into a state of shock, the wolf was infuriated that this woman would dare insult his mate. He growled and the sound exited Derek, coming out through his chest and causing the woman to stumble back while she repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Monster!"

_Monster…_

_Monster…_

_Monster…_

Carla ran out from the kitchen and looked at the scene. She rushed out from behind the counter and grabbed the woman, escorting her out. Derek sat frozen, staring at the spot where she had been.

_Monster…_

"Derek?" Chloe's quiet voice quavered from behind him and he glanced back at her. Her cerulean eyes were huge and frightened while the hand on his arm was shaking. "Are you okay?"

He turned and looked back in the place where the woman had been standing. She was insane. She didn't know what she was talking about. She was wrong.

And yet…

Derek stood up swiftly and reached his hand out for Chloe's.

"Come on." He said.

* * *

**There we go! **

**Okay, who wants Chloe to be pregnant? **

**And who thinks that the lady should just be crazy and Chloe isn't pregnant?**

**Tell me in the review if you please!**


	3. A Confusing Clarification

**I'm back. You shall see the results of the reviews in the chapter (haha surprise!)**

**Disclaimer: I own them not... **

_

* * *

_

_Rapture_

_A Confusing Clarification_

* * *

"Derek? Seriously now, what's going on?" Chloe asked for, at least, the thousandth time and got the same exact answer as before.

Silence.

She sighed and leaned back in the hospital waiting room's uncomfortable plastic chair, shooting a questioning look at Tori who just shrugged and flipped the page of the magazine she was reading, recrossing her high-heeled feet. Simon merely continued smiling and making faces at the small child who kept peeking out from behind his mother's chair. Chloe couldn't help but giggle at this sight. Derek's glower got deeper. Chloe noticed and laid a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. His jaw clenched and he looked down at her.

"Okay, Derek, this is the last time I'm going to ask; what's going on?" Chloe demanded. He had given her no answers the whole ride here. He had driven in a stiff, uncomfortable silence, turning the wheel sharply and driving a little too fast for Chloe's taste. When she had suggested for him to slow down, he simply scoffed, but slowed down a _little_ bit. No words had been exchanged. She had questioned him repeatedly where they were going and he would just look at her and then pick up speed a bit, mumbling to himself.

When he pulled up into the hospital parking lot, Chloe was speechless. She had no idea what to do or why the heck they were here. Derek stomped his way around and helped her get out of the car and then supported her while she waddled up into the clinic doors. Simon and Tori soon followed, just as confused.

He had sat her in the seat she was still in and gone up to the receptionist. By the time he sat down both him and the receptionist looked ready to kill someone. Which brings us to the present time.

Chloe waited patiently; hand still on his arm and looking up at him. He avoided eye contact and didn't even try to respond. She sighed and looked away, wondered what was troubling him. The only thing she could think of was that creepy old lady. She frowned as she remembered it. Derek didn't deserve any of that, and that woman didn't know him so she had no right to start yelling her craziness at him. Of course, he really didn't seem all that bothered by it until the old bat had called her a whore, but she still didn't see why they needed to be at the hospital. Derek grunted and shifted around in his seat.

She blinked and looked back up at him. She sighed and leaned over; resting her head on his arm and rubbing her thumb in comforting circles on his arm. He stiffened but didn't shove her off. When he relaxed and gently leaned himself back into her, Chloe smiled contently and closed her eyes, the lack of sleep from the night before finally taking its toll on her.

Derek shrugged his shoulder, causing her head to slide around a bit and have her sitting up quickly. The side of his mouth quirked softly and looked up at him. "Don't fall asleep." He told her. Chloe blushed adroitly and looked up at him mischievously.

"Whose fault is that?" She questioned. Derek smiled, for the first time since they left the diner. Granted, it was a very, very small smile but it still counted.

"Yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Fine. I take full responsibility." Chloe finished, feeling marginally better now that Derek was once again making conversation with her. She shifted around on the plastic seat again and stretched her arms out in front of her. "You going to answer my question now?" Derek's smile slid off his face and he returned to brood-mode. Chloe lowered her hands back down onto her lap and cocked her head to the side, looking up at him exasperatedly. "You're going to have to tell me eventually." She snapped; through with being relatively polite and civil.

What had happened? Ever since she had woken up this morning he had been acting weird. She knew that she herself very much enjoyed the sex that they had, despite the tenderness left over. Chloe felt so wonderful, in fact, she felt like she loved him more than she had before. Perhaps she was the only one who thought that way…

"I know." He mumbled. Chloe blinked and sighed, trying to get all of her anger to dissipate because it wasn't going to help the situation any. A couple of children ran by them, a brother chasing his squealing sister, and Derek pulled his legs in so they wouldn't trip over them. After they had run by, Derek kept watching them. Chloe smiled and watched them too, because, who doesn't like watching kids play? She always found it so cute to watch them scream and chase each other.

"Oh!" She said softly as the girl tumbled to the ground and began to cry. Her brother stood there looking around quickly before rushing up to his mom and pointing at his fallen sister. She glanced up at Derek again, who was still staring at the kids. She nudged him and he looked down at her curiously. "Cheer up, okay?" She whispered to him, smiling.

"Right." He grumbled shifting around in his seat and leaning back against the wall. Chloe giggled quietly and looked around the waiting room lazily. She began humming a nonsense tune to herself while she tapped her feet and hands randomly. This was the only thing she didn't have patience for, and that was waiting.

"Chloe? Chloe Saunders?" A nurse said, walking out from a hallway and glancing down at her clip board lazily before looking back up and surveying the crowd of people. Chloe jerked at the mention of her name and raised her hand. She heaved herself to her feet, wincing at the pain in between her legs. Derek stood too, grabbing onto her arm and helping her walk over to the nurse lady.

When they neared she smiled warmly at her and motioned for them to follow. They walked down the hallway, turning at the place where they take measurements. "Sit here." The nurse said, pointing at a seat. Chloe sat. "Okay, I'm going to take your blood pressure." She explained happily, the Velcro making a loud ripping noise as she tore it open and latched it onto Chloe's arm. The nurse pressed a few buttons on the machine and it made some beeping noises before the band began to squeeze.

It was uncomfortable but as soon as it was most annoying, it released and the nurse jotted a few things down on her trusty clip board before removing the band. "Alright, take your shoes off please and stand on the scale." Chloe nodded and held her breath while she bent to take her shoes off. Derek swooped over and pushed her back into the chair as he pulled them off. He helped her stand and escorted her over to the scale which she stepped onto.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at Derek who nodded and dropped her hand. The nurse waited for the scale to finish weighing her before jotting down **145** on her clip board with a tsking noise. Chloe and Derek both looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked, sending a glance at Derek. The nurse looked up at her and pasted her smile on.

"You're just a little skinny, that's all." She explained. Chloe nodded, already well aware of the fact. You couldn't talk to the dead without it taking its toll on you in some way, shape, or form. She also commented on how short she was after she took her height and Chloe couldn't really do anything besides laugh awkwardly and wave it off. She took them to a room and sat Chloe down on the bed thing. The paper crinkled as she wiggled around. Derek took a seat across from her.

"Alright. So what are you here for today?" The nurse questioned. Derek sat up and drew her attention over to him. Chloe looked over too, waiting to know why she was here.

"A pregnancy test."

Chloe blinked. She blinked again; harder this time as a cold feeling worked its way up her body. She didn't even consider that. She didn't even think to think about it. When the nurse looked over at her, Chloe nodded vigorously.

"Yep." She agreed. The nurse shrugged and stood up.

"Okay, I'll need you to…" She trailed off as she reached up into one of the many jars on the top of the desk and brought down a cup. "Pee in this." She finished, handing Chloe the cup. Chloe took it and smiled, shooting Derek a look at this familiar sentence. He seemed to recognize it too, because he had a small smile growing on his face. Chloe was so intent on his reaction that she almost didn't listen to the rest of what the lady was saying. "You can just take it in there," She pointed to the bathroom attached to the room, "and come out when you're done."

Chloe nodded and slid off the thing. She shut the door and fiddled with the cup before walking over to the toilet.

When she was done she carefully held up the cup and wrinkled her nose distastefully. It was so gross. She exited the bathroom and handed the cup to the lady carefully, who in turn took it carefully. Then she left, saying it would be a few minutes. Chloe smiled and nodded as she shut the door before turning to Derek and trying to look as intimidating as she could while she was in pain.

"Why didn't you just tell me that's why we were coming here? You had me so worried." She scolded. Derek stood, towering over her and making her, admittedly lame, intimidation pose lose any worth it once had. His large hands gently encircled the top of her arms and lifted her off her feet, setting her back down on the crinkly paper – covered seat. He leaned back down, placing his arms on either side of her hips and getting his face near hers.

"I didn't want Simon or Tori to know. It's really not their business and I didn't want to worry you." He said, obviously trying to keep his voice low. It vibrated through her and her eyelids fluttered as she remembered his growls the night before. She blushed.

"W-w-well… um…" she said intelligently, suddenly unable to figure out how to string her sentences together. His nostrils flared and he smirked, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

"My, my." He rumbled, brushing the backs of his fingers along her cheek causing her eyes to flutter shut. "Chloe, we're in a hospital. People frown upon that sort of behavior here. Especially," He gently leaned down and kissed her eyelid. "Since," He kissed her nose. "We're here," Chloe leaned forward, peaking out at him from between her eyelashes. He smirked down at her and stopped his mouth centimeters away from hers. "For a pregnancy test." He whispered, his hot breath cascading over her moist lips deliciously.

He leaned in and quickly brushed his lips over hers, pulling back again before it could even be classified as a kiss. Chloe sighed and wiggled around, the paper's noise filling the room. She wanted to kiss him, but knew that he was right and this wasn't the place to do this. And yet…

"We'll make it quick." She said before she reached forward and pulled his lips down onto hers. He responded enthusiastically, pulling her forward and crushing her slight body against his. His tongue tapped her lips and her mouth opened quickly, allowing entrance. Chloe began to twist her tongue around his wildly and ran her fingers, curled into claws, down his front, racking at his shirt with her nails. One of his hands had migrated from her back to her breast and was squeezing her through her shirt. She moaned quietly, so quietly that it could almost have passed for a whimper.

He chuckled triumphantly against her mouth, pulling back as he moved around to the place right under her ear and began to lick and gently nibble there. Chloe mewled and wrapped her legs around his torso, bringing him forward. He growled softly and pulled back, looking down at her through his hair. She looked up at him in return.

"A…little too…much." He said, panting slightly and gulping. Chloe blushed and put her legs down.

"Sorry."

He let out one chuckle and bent down, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "Don't be. Now sit here and calm down before she comes back with your results." He slumped back down into his seat and closed his eyes. Chloe clutched her hand to her heart at the mention of why they were here in the first place. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth; deep, calming, and steady breaths.

Chloe wasn't really sure what she should do. Of course she wanted a baby. She always had, ever since her first baby doll, but she wasn't really sure now. What if it had her powers? She really didn't want her baby to have to see the things she did. If he or she did, then she would help them get through it, but it still wasn't exactly a wonderful power.

She glanced over at Derek.

Or what if it was a werewolf? She still didn't know much about them because Derek refused to share with her, but would that be a good thing? Werewolves were supposedly rare and if there was another on would that be good or bad? She supposed that she like the idea of having a werewolf baby more than a necromancer baby. Derek could talk him or her through it and get them to know what was going to happen and when.

Chloe felt herself smile. She kinda wanted to see Derek as a father figure. Having a kid might be scary but, Derek would help her get through it. The more she thought about it the more she found that she wanted a baby. She wanted this test to be positive. She didn't know if Derek did or not but she did and she crossed her fingers.

Derek sat up straighter and looked at the door a few seconds before it clicked open and the nurse walked back in holding a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Chloe who took it and looked down at this seemingly boring piece of paper. She felt her breathing pick up as her shaking fingers went to open it.

She lifted it up, turned it right side up and flicked her eyes down it eagerly until she got to the line that mattered most to her.

_Negative._

Chloe felt her arms go limp at her sides, the paper still clutched in her fingers. She wasn't pregnant. She didn't know whether to feel relived or upset, but there was a bit of both going on inside of her. She felt light, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest, but she also felt somewhat sad, the idea that she wasn't going to be a mother making her feel… empty. She was sad. All the dreams of birthdays and first words that had begun to build up during the waiting time, exploded into a million shards, leaving her with an ache in the back of her throat that made her want to cry.

Derek walked up and snatched it from her fingers, lifting it up to read it. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw what she did and Chloe jerked, scowling up at him. She knew that he knew that she was scowling at him, but he avoided looking at her and acted like everything was all fine. Better than fine, actually.

He crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash before turning to her and lifting her off of the seat. He took her arm and steered her out and away from the room. Simon and Tori were still in the waiting room; Tori hiding behind her magazine while Simon played tag with the waiting kids.

"Guys, time to go." Derek said once they got closer. Tori slammed down the magazine and stood up so fast she was a blur. Simon was a little bit more reluctant to leave, prying children off of him and standing up from his tackled position on the floor.

"Dude, seriously?" He whined. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Say good bye to your friends." He prompted. Simon snickered and said by to the kids. Derek turned and began to walk away, Tori all too happy to come along. Chloe was still pissed at Derek's reaction, so she really had nothing to say to him. Simon jogged up to the group.

"So what was all this for?" He asked. Tori glanced over at him.

"You're washing your whole body with disinfectant when we get home. I don't want to get some foreign disease from some sick kid." She snapped at him. Simon smiled over at her and opened his arms like he was going to hug her. "No! Don't you dare! You know I hate germs!" She said, squealing the last word and side stepping him quickly as he lunged forward.

Derek chuckled as his brother chased Tori around the parking lot. Chloe had to give kudos to Tori; it's not easy to run in the kind of high heeled shoes that she had on, but she could do it. And if she fell or twisted her ankle… well she did it in a hospital parking lot so no harm done.

Derek opened her door and helped Chloe into her seat. She didn't even spare him a glance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hesitate for a second before shutting her car door and walking around to his own side and getting in.

He tried to start conversation on the ride home, but this time it was Chloe's turn to play the antisocial one. Derek tried to start conversation, but Chloe refused. When they got home he opened her car door and helped her to the house. He took her shoes off and then straightened to help her walk again. Chloe held up her hand.

"No, thank you." She said as coldly as she could. She took a few steps forward and a sharp throbbing pain laced its way up her legs. She hissed in pain but walked herself to the couch and dropped down, grabbing the remote and turning the television on with a sharp, irritated flick of her wrist. Derek slowly walked up and stood in the door way.

"What's up with you?" He asked her. Chloe tensed.

"Me? What's up with _me_? Oh, that's rich." She retorted angrily. Derek walked across the room and sat down next to her.

"Chloe, come on, what did I do?" He said.

"Derek, why, _why_ would you be happy that I'm not pregnant? Hm? Is there some special reason that I am no allowed to have children?" She asked, toning down the animosity only slightly. Derek was silent. "That's what I thought." Chloe hissed before turning her attention back to the T.V. and ignoring him.

"I had a good reason…" He started but trailed off when Chloe shot death glares at him. He always did this. He always did this! He did somethin and then said that he had a good reason for it but never ever once told her what the reason was. Chloe was getting a bit tired of it.

"Oh? And what's this reason?" She snapped. He was silent again. Chloe scowled at him and stood up, with difficulty. "I'm not happy with you Mister Souza. You're on the couch for as many nights as I see fit. Don't expect any welcome from me until you make your mind up to start sharing your reasons with me."

She turned and limped away to the bedroom where she decided that she would throw herself onto the bed and cry her eyes out.

* * *

**Sorry for the disapointment to anyone who didn't get their way, but I have to be good to my word and do what the masses want. **

**Review please!**


	4. Welcome to the Dog House

**Back! **

**I'm going to be updating a bit quicker now that I know where the hell I want to take this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Chloe, Derek, Simon, or Tori. However, Chloe may come over for a tea party once she answers my phone calls and drops this Restraining order buisness...**

_

* * *

_

_Rapture_

_Welcome To the Dog House_

* * *

Derek blew a strand of his hair out of his eyes as loud as he could and ran his tongue over his canine thoughtfully. The hot midday sun beat down on his back and he thought about how glad he was that he remembered to deodorize this morning as sweat rolled down his back. The air around him smelt of oil and grease so strong that Derek periodically wrinkled his sensitive nose. The wolf was completely appalled that someone could work in this heat as he panted loudly and heavily, trying to find comfort. Derek was glad for that because it kept the wolf silent and gave him time to think.

He leaned back and looked at the engine of the old car he had a soft spot for, trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with it. He knew that Simon would be coming over soon to help because they both had sort of a grudge against this nineteen sixty-nine Ford Mustang Mach I, one they had so fondly and appropriately named;

The Fuckmobile.

Partially because they, a.k.a _Simon_, argued it would be hilarious to say that they were gonna go take the Fuckmobile for a spin, but partially because this thing was a bitch and a half to try to fix. Now, they still weren't sure if other Mach's were like this or not, but theirs seemed to purposefully come up with the weirdest excuses to stop working. Derek, personally, believed it was because the previous owner took such poor care of the car that it had just decided to mutate.

It was because all that the Fuckmobile ever did was sit in a garage that Derek and Simon both pitched in some money and purchased this old muscle car for a whopping; two thousand three hundred and forty five dollars. They figured that they were getting the deal of their lives with how cheap it was and how nice the car looked. _Looked_ is the operative word there; under the hood of the car it was horrid. Half of the stuff needed to be replaced and the other half needed some kind of work done on it. The only thing nice about it was its carburetor. Its carburetor was a pissy, but specialized, 390 CID four barrel.

Derek liked to think that he knew a fair amount about cars, but he wasn't _that_ good. However, when he and Simon both combined their knowledge they could usually fix it somehow. Derek grunted and leaned back, cracking his neck and stretching his arms above his head, working the muscles that had been tensed in the same position for a while.

He was wearing his already oil stained once white, but now looked a bit more grayish, wife beater along with some ratty looking and faded old jeans of his. He had chosen this ensemble to wear for working on the Fuckmobile so that Chloe didn't have to ask where he was going every time he wanted to work on it. She would just notice his clothes and know.

Derek glanced up towards their side of the twin home and sighed. Not that Chloe was really acknowledging his presence much lately, but it was a habit now and a hard one to break. He watched the house for a little bit longer before leaning back under the hood and looking for something that would indicate malfunction.

Chloe wasn't happy with him. He knew why, but there wasn't much he could do about that. She had gotten over the fact that he was happy she wasn't pregnant but was still angry about how he refused to share his reasons with her. Derek squinted as he found a particularly oily spot and it greased over his fingers. He knew that he should explain to her, and she was totally justified with her frustration.

He knew that she wanted him to be open with her and that she seemed to believe that a relationship would never succeed unless they were two hundred percent honest with each other. But there were certain things that he just couldn't tell her. She would already be in enough trouble with the Pack if they found out that he was mated to her, let alone if she knew details about the werewolf race.

He frowned and retracted his greasy fingers, looking down at the Fuckmobile's engine. There had to be something that was wrong with it; the car wouldn't stop working otherwise.

"So," Simon said, suddenly appearing next to him. "Is the Fuckmobile fucked for sure this time?" Derek twitched in surprise and looked down at him. Simon smiled up at him before looking down at the car thoughtfully. Derek followed suit. "Dude, did you measure the bore?" Simon asked. Derek blinked. _Oh, duh_, he thought to himself.

"No, I completely forgot, but I'm going to send it to the shop for that because I'm not even going to try to pull the engine." Derek informed his brother, shutting the hood with a bang before turning around and sitting on it. Simon sighed dismally and joined him on the hood.

"Still having Chloe trouble?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Derek chuckled darkly and nodded.

"Yep." Derek stood up and turned to the tiny garage. "You wanna beer?" he asked glancing at Simon who leaned back and looked at the sky.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" He answered, shrugging, after a few seconds of silence. Derek smiled and walked into the garage, yanking open his mini fridge and pulling out two Coronas by their necks. He stopped when he heard Chloe moving around in the kitchen and looked towards the door in the garage leading into the house, somehow willing it to open and for Chloe to come flying out to forgive him.

She didn't.

He grit his teeth and resumed his walk back to Simon and their Mustang. Derek handed Simon a beer and popped his open, taking a sip. The cool amber liquid washed down his throat, not particularly fabulous tasting, but good enough that it was refreshing. Simon was following suit. The brothers just sat in silence, staring at the sidewalk and baking in the heat, alternating taking nips of their beer.

"Do you think that you and Chloe will make up?" Simon asked out of the blue. Derek froze, mid-sip, and slowly brought the bottle away from his mouth. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, taking that time to consider the question.

Would they? That was an awfully good question. Derek wasn't really sure. It all seemed to be up to him. Chloe wasn't mean about it; she didn't yell at him or throw his stuff out the window. She just quietly ignored him when possible and talked quickly and to the point when she needed to speak to him. In some ways, Derek found that worse. He took another drink of his beer, this one a slightly larger gulp.

"Dunno." He answered finally. "It's all up to me, really. She wants answers, and reasons for my actions but I can't tell them to her. The worst part is; I can't tell her why I can't tell her the reasons or else the Pack would be on her faster than she could even process what I told her." He finished and swirled the bottle around, watching its contents become a mini-cyclone before lifting it to his lips, but didn't drink it yet. "I love her too much to actually put her in that kind of jeopardy." He mumbled before he took a sip.

"Does the Pack have to know?" Simon asked thoughtfully, tapping on the hood of the Fuckmobile with a metallic thunking noise. "I mean, you could explain to her what's going on. Chloe would keep the secret."

"That's not the point. The point is; that the less she knows the better." Derek snapped. He brought his free hand up and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He didn't mean to be snippy. He was just getting a little twitchy from lack of Chloe. "Sorry. I'm just on edge."

"It's cool, bro." Simon brushed off easily. "Hey, did you watch the game last night?"

They spent the rest of Simon's available time chatting about man things before Simon got a call from one of his editors saying that they needed the next proofs soon and Simon had to go to work; he wrote and drew a sort of Americanized manga series that was pretty popular. Derek watched Simon drive away before downing the rest of his beer and heading back up towards the house, tossing the bottle in the recycling bin on his way through the garage door.

Chloe wasn't in the kitchen any more. It smelt of a microwave pizza but the smell was beginning to fade. Derek could hear the sounds of the television and went in that direction because, even if she didn't want to talk to him, he still wanted to know how she was doing. He walked his quietest and cautiously peeked around the corner.

Chloe was curled up on his makeshift bed, or the pull out couch that he had neglected to fold back up, fast asleep. Derek felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he walked the rest of the way into the living room and loomed over her, his bulk blocking out the light on the fan above and casting a shadow over her top half. He couldn't stop the warm feeling that tingled its way up his stomach when he watched her sleeping like there was nothing wrong in her life.

She gently mumbled to herself and wriggled around, getting her foot stuck in the sheets in the process. Derek let out a chuckle and his eyes softened. It would be so easy to just tell her his reasons, so, _so_ easy, but it was for her own safety and he didn't want her to get hurt. That's the last thing that he wanted. On the bed, Chloe sighed in her sleep, moving one of her hands up to the side of her face and squinting her eyes. Derek and the wolf both tensed, getting ready to bolt for the door if she woke up, but she stayed sleeping, the only sounds in the room were her breathing and the monologue for the Soup Opera she loved so much.

He was wary but he had the strongest urge to touch her. He hadn't done it in two days and he really, really wanted to. It was all part of his wolf side, the part that said she was _his_, and he needed to keep his scent on her to prove this. It was usually enough to just keep her near him so that his scent could mingle with hers, but after he mated her, things became an entirely different matter. Now, he had filled her with his scent and the wolf wanted to keep that in her. Derek could fight it as hard as he wanted, but he would eventually be overcome with the need to refresh his scent marking her as his.

However, this opened another issue. He couldn't touch her in any sexually orientated way without her complete and total permission and/or submission. Not kisses, chaste kisses were completely fine. Same for hugs or cuddling, but anything past that, he needed her to initiate or go along with it. Only then could he take her as he pleased. If she refused him, he would have no choice but to sit there in silent agony, while she had no idea what she was doing to him. The worst form of torture in his opinion.

Derek's scent was already starting to wane and he knew that in around a week, give or take a couple of days, he would be in a constant state of aroused torture. It was already starting to have its affects. He wanted to hug her, to touch her, and she was so close…

He restrained himself, not sure how deep in sleep she was and not wanting to wake her if he did touch her. The wolf whined quietly at the desire, begging him. Derek held his breath for a fraction of a second before letting it out quietly and bending at the waist. He would take his chance.

He gently ran one of his fingers down her cheek, soft and warm. She sighed again, this sounding a bit more content than the last one, as she turned her face towards his hand. He smiled again, cupping his hand around her head and stroking the same cheek with his thumb repeatedly. Her eyelids flickered but didn't open and her mouth gently twitched up into a sort of smile before it disappeared.

She was gorgeous. Gorgeous, and it was painful not to be able to take her in his arms and kiss her till her toes curled up, but no. He couldn't do that. Not when she was mad at him. His wolf side wouldn't be allowed to do that unless she gave permission. Derek lowered himself onto his haunches and leaned his elbows on the fold-out bed while he observed her.

He could explain to her a few things, the bare minimum of course, and hope that she took the explanation and didn't try to delve deeper. As far as he knew, the Pack was completely okay with his current residence in their state. However werewolves were a finicky species and one thing to go wrong and they could take it out on him, Simon, Chloe, or Tori. The wolf snarled loudly when thoughts of Chloe being tortured ran amok through his mind.

Derek shook his head fiercely and leaned in, placing a careful and gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead, lingering for longer than he really should have much to the pain of his heart, before drawing away from her and heading to the phone. He figured that if he was going to start explaining things about the werewolf race to a non-werewolf than he should probably get what's okay to say and what's completely horrendously awful to say.

He picked it up and dialed the number of an acquaintance he knew in the Pack. They weren't friends, but he was friendly which was as good as he could get without being drafted into the Pack. The phone rang, buzzing on the other side, once, twice, three times until it stopped and there was some fumbling, feminine giggles, and cursing before a sleepy voiced male answered;

"Hello?"

"Hey." Derek grunted, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "It's Derek." He informed the werewolf in case he didn't know that.

"Derek? Oh, right. Huh?" He stopped and Derek could hear girlish twittering. "Derek. Lone wolf." He said, his voice sounding distant as he leaned away from the phone to answer the lightly asked question by one of the two females in the background. "How's it g-g-going?" He asked, turning back to the phone and yawning halfway through it and causing him to repeat the G.

"Good. Rough night?" Derek asked, working to get a polite small talk going before he just dropped the nuclear bomb on the poor guy that he was going to be spilling secrets to someone out of the loop.

"You have no idea. In a good way, though." His voice adopted a playful tone. "Can you say; Threesome?" Derek rolled his eyes. For as long as he had known A.J. he always had a different girl in his bed with him. In this case, two different girls. Derek decided that this conversation was wondering into dangerous territory and cut to the chase.

"Sounds fun—"

"Damn straight it was."

"—Listen, A.J., I have a couple of questions to ask." Derek continued, wisely choosing to sidestep the interruption.

"Okay." He said, sounding a little bit distracted. There was a girlish giggle. Derek rolled his eyes again.

"What all would be okay for me to say about werewolves to someone who's not a werewolf?" He continued, knowing that saying this would get his undivided attention. He was right.

"_What_?" A.J. yelped loudly. He once again turned away from the phone and shooed away one of his conquests. "Boy, you have no idea how stupid that would be to say anything about anything." A.J. continued. Derek flinched and looked off to the side. The phone line was quiet for a bit aside from A.J. breathing. Then he said; "Is she hot?" causing a wave of possessiveness and jealousy to swirl up into Derek's chest, exiting his being as a growl that the wolf echoed whole-heartedly.

"Careful." Derek growled, his voice lower than normal. A.J. made a tsking noise.

"So you mated a non-werewolf? God, boy, you just _love_ to make trouble for yourself don't you?" A.J. said, sounding exhausted. "Where'd I put—? Oh, there they are." It was quiet again and then there was a flicking sound and Derek knew that he was lighting up a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." Derek accused suspiciously.

"Step off my ass, grandma. I did for a bit, but I'm back on it now." He was quiet as he took a drag. "Besides, even if I had, you just pushed me to it again. Jesus, Derek, did you even think what could happen to her if you told her stuff?" He asked, still sounding exasperated.

"Of course I have. I just plan on telling her the bare minimum, though." Derek snapped back.

"Easy. Getting snippy with me will do you no good." He took another drag. "Well, what do you want to tell her?"

"What could happen to her if she is with pup, a few potentially crucial things about werewolf sex, stuff like that." Derek said, completely and totally at ease to tell this to the sexual deviant himself. A.J. made a humming noise.

"You married her yet?" He asked, clearly stalling. Derek sighed.

"Hopefully soon." Derek answered, wondering whether the wedding was still on. He was pretty sure it was, but he wasn't going to assume.

"Hm. Lucky bitch. You sound good in bed."

"You're straight."

"Bi."

"Please never say that again." Derek said, feeling that this was getting a little too awkward for a conversation between two men who barely knew each other, one of whom was engaged. "But is it okay for me to explain that to her? Will the Alpha eat me for breakfast if I do?" He asked, half joking and half dead serious. A.J. made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat.

"I don't think so. Course, you're not supposed to have a human mate anyway, so you're already in deep shit, but no I don't think you could get into anymore trouble. Oh, and Derek," He said, sounding bored. "You're not thinking about getting her pregnant are you?"

"No." Derek answered quickly.

"Good. You know how much the Pack hates half-breeds. She and your pup would be good as dead." A.J. informed him in a tone normally used by someone who's talking about how cloudy it is. Derek growled again.

"You gonna tell Alpha?" Derek asked dangerously.

"Fuck no! I don't wanna be the one getting the crap for your mistake." He took another drag on his cigarette. "He's going to find out eventually though." A.J. added. Derek sighed.

"I'll deal with it then." He retorted, not completely sure about that. A.J. chuckled.

"Right. Good luck with that. And congratulations." He said before he hung up, not even waiting for Derek to say good bye. The dial tone droned on as Derek chuckled to himself and hung up the phone.

"Bye to you too." He mumbled before turning around and caught sight of Chloe standing in the doorway with one hand on the frame. Derek froze, positive he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A thousand things flashed through his mind at the sight of her.

_How long has she been standing there? _

_Did she hear my conversation? _

_What's wrong? _

_Is she still mad at me? _

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

And so on.

She was standing there, just staring at him. There was relatively no emotion on her face and the emotion that was in her eyes was indiscernible to him. The wolf was on the verge of cowering to her. She took a few steps in and confusion finally broke over her face.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Derek gulped loudly. Now was the moment of truth.

* * *

**DUH-DUH-DUUUUH!!**

**Review Please!**


	5. An Odd Couple

_

* * *

_

**Greetings! I have returned!**

**Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of an issue with Gladas (my computer) Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

**WARNINGS: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

_Rapture_

_An Odd Couple_

* * *

Chloe never knew that Derek could look like a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She figured that he was above doing things stupidly and without following through so he never had to worry about getting caught. So she was somewhat suspended in mid-air between laughing at his expression and terror at what could make him look like that. When Chloe tried to get him to look at her his eyes shied away.

"Derek?" Chloe prompted. She could see a muscle in his jaw working as her looked everywhere but her. Chloe tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She had missed his touch so much that, right now, she would be happy with a hug.

After she calmed down, she realized how completely stupid and rude she had been. That she had way overreacted. She also realized that she couldn't take back what she said because she didn't know how. She didn't know what she could say to him that would make any of the horrible things she said to him better. Plus whenever she was in the same room as him, she got all embarrassed and self concious. She could barely force out the answers to his questions.

Chloe knew that he was misinterpreting her lack of vocal interaction with him, because it was Derek and he always did that. She tried telling him before they went to bed, after he got home from work, before she left for work at the hospital, and she had come very close on multiple occasions to telling him that she was overreacting and that she was very sorry for her actions. However, the words always got stuck in her throat when she saw his size and his emotionless face. So, she did what she usually did when she was stressed.

She watched her soap opera.

It was horribly cheesy, but it kept a fast pace and had very interesting characters. The show took her mind off of any problem that she was having at the moment. So, falling asleep was definitely not part of her plan but she was way too tired to even stay alert for her show. She woke up to the feeling of Derek's fingers on her cheek. And what a way to wake up it was! She had tried to keep her breathing even because she knew that he would stop the moment he thought she was awake.

When he had kissed her forehead she had almost broke ranks and opened her eyes. He had left before he noticed her substantially faster heart beat and breathing. She had waited till she heard his voice in the other room before she opened her eyes, sat up, and eaves dropped. She had caught the butt end of the conversation, and now she was very, very confused.

Chloe brought her arms up to hug herself and shivered against the cold of the room, goose bumps rising up on her skin. Derek turned his head towards her and stood up, motioning for her to follow whilst he left the room. Chloe obliged happily, thinking to herself that she was going to apologize for her behavior. He stood next to the pull-out couch and made a gesture with his hand for her to sit down on it, which she did.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair looking off to the side. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Chloe was so busy constructing her apology in her mind that she almost missed his words.

"Sorry." He grunted. Chloe blinked and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"P-pardon?" She asked, her well constructed apology exploding into a thousand bits. Derek cleared his throat.

"I said that I am sorry. You're right. I shouldn't keep stuff from you, especially important stuff like this." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his work jeans. Chloe blinked quickly, her mouth hanging open idiotically.

"W-what? I'm… I'm right?" She said, her brain still trying to keep up with this sudden change of tune. Derek sighed and nodded.

"Focus, Chloe." He said with an air of amusement about his tone. Chloe blinked again before she shook her head back and forth violently and shot to her feet walking quickly up to Derek and looking up at him urgently.

"No, Derek, no! _I'm_ the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have put you in that kind of position! I was just a little disappointed and, well, I just… I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that and I am _so_ sorry." She was clinging to his arm that had come up automatically to support her and stop her from falling backwards, her fingers pushing into his skin. He didn't seem to mind though; he had an expression of shock that probably mirrored her own from earlier.

"But, aren't you mad at me?" He asked, slowly, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Chloe blushing in embarrassment for her actions and looked to the side.

"I-I was just over reacting and I took it out on you." She repeated. Derek was quiet. Chloe didn't look up at him. He started shaking and Chloe jerked in surprise and looked at him, then. He was shaking, yes, but with silent laughter. Chloe's jaw dropped again. Derek shook his head, his laughter coming out louder now, a rich and deep sound that reverberated around the room. He led her back over to the pull out couch and sat down next to her.

"You mean to tell me, we both thought that we were mad at each other, and that this could have been resolved a lot earlier?" He asked after his laugher had quieted down, a big, silly, completely out of character, grin across Derek's face. When Chloe nodded carefully, slightly worried that he was a little crazy, he chuckled again and sighed. "Damn. Women are so confusing." Chloe smiled at that.

"So you're not mad?" She asked, just to clarify. Derek shook his head.

"Never was. Confused out of my mind, and trying to stay out of your way till I thought you cooled down; yes." He ran his hand through his hair again, his smile still in place, though not as large and silly as it was before. He fell silent, and Chloe welcomed it as it gave her a chance to process what the hell just happened. "So you don't care if there are some things that I cannot tell you?" Derek questioned, breaking the silence and snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"I…" She paused, thinking about this. "I do care, and it will probably always bother me that you are keeping things from me, but I trust you and you probably have a good reason for doing so." She was quiet, weighing if she should push her luck. "Though, could you tell me why you can't tell me stuff, though." Chloe asked hopefully. Derek sat there before he shrugged.

"I think so. My informant wasn't very helpful, but he seemed to think it should be fine." He saw the confused look on Chloe's face and elaborated; "I have an acquaintance in the Pack and that's who I was on the phone with."

"I thought the Pack didn't like lone wolves." Chloe said, recalling the only other encounter she had with werewolves; courtesy of Liam and Ramon. Derek snorted at her use of terminology and ruffled her blonde hair gently. Chloe wrinkled her nose indignantly and put a hand up to her mussed up mop. "Hey…" she whined. He ignored her.

"They do. But A.J. is a bit of a play-by-his-own-rules type of wolf." Derek explained patiently. Chloe nodded, showing her understanding. In reality? She had no idea what he was talking about. Derek seemed to know this and just waved it off. "It doesn't matter. If we're lucky; you never have to meet him. Anyway," He shifted around to sort of face her. "I can't tell you because the Pack is a touchy about these sorts of things. I'm not supposed to mate with a human. They don't like that very much, because they don't like the half-breeds that are born of such unions. I'm going to be with you most of the time, so that should be most of your protection, but I can't stay glued to you day in and day out.

"So, I don't tell you things as an extra precaution. Because if they ever catch you, they'll know that you're my mate by my scent on you, and they'll try to either kill you right off the bat, or take you in for questioning to see how much you know and if you're worth the mess of covering up the murder. Ergo; the less you know the better." He explained.

Chloe nodded as she stored all of this in her memory. She felt even more guilty than she originally did, especially since now she knew that he was just doing this for her well-being. She sagged over and rested her head against his chest. He stiffened, probably in surprise, before he relaxed and brought up his hand to stroke her hair. Chloe swallowed.

"I'm sorry. Really." She said, feeling like she needed to apologize again. Derek didn't say anything, he just bent down and gently kissed her cheek before his tongue darted out and licked where he kissed. Chloe jumped in surprise and looked at Derek who looked down at her awkwardly.

"You don't need to cry. I already told you I wasn't mad." He rumbled. Chloe blinked, the action sending another tear rolling down her opposite cheek. Derek quickly stooped and licked that one off, too. Chloe was in shock. She hadn't even realized that she had started crying. Her heart just felt so, light, but painful with the relief and love that she felt for this wolf-man. She sniffed and wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his broad chest, squeezing him.

"I love you." Chloe said, like he didn't already know, nuzzling her face into his chest and inhaling the motor oil scent he was currently carrying. His chest vibrated with a rumbled that sounded distinctly like a purr. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked down at her, no words of love leaving his mouth, but Chloe could see it though his eyes. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Once.

Twice.

The third time Chloe leaned into it and wouldn't let him draw back again, bringing her hand up to play with the hair at his nape. She opened her mouth without waiting for him to ask. His tongue was in there, stroking hers, almost as if they had rehearsed it. He groaned into her mouth and Chloe mirrored his feeling exactly. It felt so right to be doing this again after what seemed like so long.

Derek had his hand on the lower half of her back, pressing her to him completely and his vise like grip clearly said that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Not without a fight. His other hand was still cupped against her face, the thumb caressing her skin restlessly. Chloe sighed happily as he moved from her lips across her face to her ear, placing little kisses to mark his path, till he nibbled gleefully on her ear.

From her ear, to her neck. From her neck, to her collar bone, and up the other side of her neck to her opposite ear. He licked and nibbled and kissed and sucked. Chloe couldn't get enough of it. She turned her head so that he could be better access and moved her hands down to his chest.

He seemed to light little fires where ever he touched, causing a bittersweet tingling in her lower area. It was painful and needed to be eased, but it was such a delicious feeling that she wanted more of it. She rolled her hips forward, trying to find something to ease it, and met with Derek's knee that wedged itself between her legs.

It relieved it temporarily, replacing it with a jolt of arousal so strong she jerked her hips forward again and moaned loudly. Derek did that purring thing again and she could feel him smile against her skin. She closed her eyes so that she could get completely lost in the sensation of it. She was getting there too, when the phone rang.

They both jumped and turned to it.

Chloe became aware of her surroundings now, and noticed that they had somehow managed to end up laying on the pull out bed and her shirt lifted up to just under her bra line. The phone rang again and she moved to get it automatically. Derek growled and tightened his grip on her, stopping her movement. Chloe smiled and looked up at him.

"I have to get the phone. What if it's important?" She explained patiently, if not slightly out of breath. Derek scowled at the phone and Chloe was glad that looks couldn't kill, otherwise the phone would have exploded into a million pieces.

"It's not important." He protested gruffly. Chloe blinked and smirked.

"You are physic now, or something?" Derek snorted and resumed licking her here and there along her collar bone.

The phone rang its last and fell silent.

"Maybe." He responded between licks. Chloe listened to the phone ring it's again and thought about reaching over to get it. Derek's hand snaked its way up her shirt and flicked his thumb over her nipple, causing the thought to die a swift death as Chloe moaned and her eyes fluttered shut.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered huskily, his lips hovering millimeters above her own. Chloe nodded, lost in the feeling before she realized what she just did and shook her head defiantly.

"What if that was the hospital? They might need me to come in tonight." She protested weakly, not even trying very hard anymore, but still trying to be a voice of reason. Derek chuckled darkly and used the hand against her back to push her top half up to his mouth.

"Too bad. You're busy tonight, anyway." He informed her before he slid his hand out of her shirt and up to the neck and the first button at the very top of her shirt. He quickly pulled his finger down through all of them, some of them snapping off and some of them just coming undone.

"Hey!" Chloe protested. He ignored he and moved her bra out of the way before he latched his lips onto her and any remaining protests sputtered to a halt in her throat. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and she dropped her head back as a hissing noise issued itself from between her teeth.

The phone resumed its ring and Derek growled angrily, raising his head and looking over at the phone again. Chloe's head lolled over to look at the phone too. She tried to bring herself up onto her arm but couldn't work up the strength.

"Derek. It's probably important if they called more than once…" She tried again. Derek scowled at the phone.

"Leave it." He said blandly.

"What? I have to get it though." Chloe said, trying to sit up again. Derek growled again and gripped her to him again. Chloe gasped in surprise and looked at him. He had a different look in his green eyes. It was… abnormal. Creeper, yet…

Wilder.

They seemed to glow and Chloe could still see Derek in them, but there was something _different_. The very look in them had her skin prickling and she shuddered, but if it was out of fear or desire she couldn't' be sure.

"D-Derek?" She stuttered. The eyes flashed dangerously. He bent his head back down to her chest and began his assault on her breasts, growling the whole time. Chloe whimpered at the feeling and then she realized that the growls were a word. One word that he drew out into a growl and repeated.

"_Mine_…" He rumbled as he licked her dusty peak defiantly.

If they weren't doing what they were, Chloe would have been somewhat touched if not a little annoyed at the fact he talked about her like a ball some other kid wanted. She couldn't work up the energy to care right now. She was too busy trying not to explode from the inside out. She let her head drop back again and when she opened her eyes a slit she blushed as she realized something.

"Wait…" Chloe panted, lifting her head back up and pushing gently on his chest. He growled out his word again but Chloe placed a finger on his lips. The growl stopped immediately. "I don't want to stop, I just think we should relocate to the bedroom." She explained motioning to the window behind them, one that gave a beautiful view of the front yard, and a street.

Derek looked at this window before nodding in agreement and helping her to her feet. She smiled at him sheepishly and quickly shuffled her way to the bedroom. Derek followed. Chloe sat on the bed and looked around awkwardly. Derek stood in the door way, shadowed by the darkness that had quickly creeped up on them. Chloe waited for him to come and when he didn't she half brought her arms up in a sort of hug offering and smiled.

He chuckled and rushed at her. Chloe sighed happily as he started where he left off, his hands trailing down to her pants which he quickly removed. Her underwear soon followed. Then his hands trailed their way along the backs of her thighs until he reached her rear wherein he lifted her up and moved her back farther onto the bed. Chloe wrapped her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck to help him.

He continued kissing her as his hands left her to remove his pants. She took her legs down so that it would be easier for him but kept her arms around his neck so that his mouth never left hers. He was back on her again once they were gone and Chloe felt the wonderful spark of skin on skin.

The tingling in her center was driving her crazy now, and she once again moved around restlessly. He felt her move and lifted himself up onto his arm and brought his hand down to steady himself at her opening. Chloe moved restlessly against him and brought her legs around his hips again, pushing him into her deftly.

He froze as soon as he was in her. Chloe watched as he lifted his head up and slid his eyes shut, both him and her moaning at the feeling. He repositioned himself slightly before he began to move. He rode her until they both came.

In the other room the phone rang once again.

--

"Okay, seriously? Why won't you answer Derek?" Simon hissed desperately as the phone went to the answering machine again. He turned his head quickly when he heard Tori clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"No. _O-o-oh_ no." She said again for the thirty thousandth time that night. Simon groaned and slumped against the couch. He looked over at her in the door way with her hand against her face as she surveyed their condo. She pointed towards the window. "Maybe over there." She said, then looked at him expectantly.

Simon groaned outloud and looked at her pleadingly. "Isn't it nice here? I thought you said that you wanted it to go here?"

"Not anymore. It looks ridiculous there."

"It was _originally_ by the window, though."

"Maybe it was there for a reason?"

"Shut up and move it Simon."

He sighed and pushed against the ridiculously heavy couch, moving it once again over to the window. He had done this a good twenty times, moving it to all different parts of the room. He had tried to call his dear brother to get him to come over and help, because, with Derek's muscles, this would be a synch!

But _no_.

It got under the window and Simon leaned against the wall to catch his breath while Tori studied it. She adopted a disgusted look and shook her head.

"No." She looked around the room and pointed to the opposite side of it. "Try over there."

Simon huffed and began to move the couch.

_Derek had better have a good reason for not answering the phone…_

_

* * *

_

**Like it?**

**Review please!**


	6. Introduction to Irritation

**It's Brittany, bitch. (hate that sooong!)**

**Sorry bout the slow updates. I got a lot on my plate. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, and do not taunt the Happy Fun Ball. If the Happy Fun Ball begins to smoke, get away immediately. Seek shelter and cover head.**

* * *

_Rapture_

_Introduction of Irritation_

* * *

Derek slouched against the counter next to the coffee pot. It was morning, around eight thirty or so, and he wanted his coffee. Not that he was, you know, addicted or anything, he just got irrationally angry and twitchy whenever he didn't get his fix.

The burbling and bubbling of the coffee nearly drowned out the sounds of Chloe moving around under the blankets in the bedroom. He smiled to himself and listened harder to make sure that she wasn't waking up yet. She didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, after all.

A green light blinked on and Derek reached over to take the pot out and pour the liquid inside into his mug. He rationalized to himself that he shouldn't push her as hard as he did, but the wolf just laughed and said that she seemed to enjoy it just fine.

Which was true; she did. A roughish grin spread on his face as he slumped into a seat at the table and idly blew on the coffee, momentarily dispersing the steam only to have it once again accumulate in seconds. He inhaled the strong, nearly overwhelming, scent of the coffee and stood up, wandering over to the fridge to grab some milk. He poured it into his cup and put it back.

Last night had definitely beaten the first night. This time, it wasn't as awkward and they both had some idea as to what the heck they should do. The wolf had indulged Derek and let him take her the way a human would the first time, but for rounds two and three? He had been forced into rutting her like an animal would. Derek thoughtfully took a sip of his coffee as the wolf scoffed scornfully.

Forced wouldn't really be the correct word, though. Derek was actually far more comfortable doing it from behind than the good old fashioned way. Which, in all fairness, is still a very nice way to have sex; he got to look at her expressions and all that jazz. However, his instincts were a little bit rawer than the average supernatural/human and "Doggy style" was just the way he liked it.

He knew there would be questions, undoubtedly she would ask questions about why he liked that way so much better, and he would have to tell her. He would have to tell her that the wolf in him _liked_ to see her submitting herself to him, to see her in such a vulnerable state because she chose to be in such and she trusted him to do what he had to. The wolf _liked_ to see her accepting him for what he is.

There were still certain things that Derek would defiantly not allow the wolf to get away with. Like howling in triumph when he orgasmed. He didn't want to do that because it might freak Chloe out, but it was a whole lot harder to actually stop when it was there. Knotting, too. There wasn't much that he could do about that because it was a natural reaction that his body did, but he did give the wolf hell about it.

Derek glanced over at the counter and saw the grocery bag sitting on it.

He had run over to the local convenience store and grabbed more coffee and, on his way home, a morning after pill for Chloe. He had seriously considered buying condoms but he knew that they would break when he knotted so he just didn't waste eighty nine cents. He just had to persuade Chloe into buying birth control, which she did seem a bit more likely to do now.

Derek took another sip of his coffee and grimaced at how hot it was. There was a shuffling noise and he looked up at Chloe who was making her way out of the bedroom slowly, rubbing her eye sleepily and pulling the hem of her T-shirt lower down her bare legs. Her hair was ratty and he could see a few new bruises on her thighs from where he gripped too hard. She blinked a few times in the light as her pupils shrunk to perfection and she smiled warmly, if not groggily, at him.

"Good morning." She hummed, shuffling over and lightly running her fingers over his hair on her way past him to the cupboard to grab a bowl and some cereal. He watched her from behind, his eyes wandering up and down her body; from the top of her head to her toes, only pausing once at the hem of her shirt where he wondered if she had bothered to put on underwear or if she had just thrown on the biggest shirt of hers that she could find. Next to her the answering machine's red light blinked and the number next to it said that it had one new message. Chloe pushed the play button and, after a beep and a computerized woman's voice said the date and time that the message was recorded, a familiar voice warbled out from the speaker.

"_Derek? Dude, it's Simon. Pick up please, Tori's on a rampage and she has me moving all the furniture around the freaking apartment. Help!"_ Simon was whispering and did sound fairly out of breath. Derek snorted into his cup as the message ended and the computerized voice asked if they wanted to play it back or if they wanted to delete it. Chloe pressed delete and it beeped loudly. She stared at the machine before turning to grin at Derek.

"Told you it could have been an emergency." She said smugly. He chuckled and stood up, the chair screeching across the floor. She watched him as he walked over next to her and set his coffee on the counter, getting close to her face.

"He lived didn't he?" Derek questioned rhetorically. Chloe giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she reached up to put the cereal back in its spot. Derek looked down and saw how the hem of her shirt shifted up dangerously when she did that. He grinned wolfishly. They didn't have much time left before their break was over and College started back up again with a vengeance, and he did want to make the most of it.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, nodding at the plastic bag that had the pill in it as she put the milk back in the fridge. Derek blinked and reached over grabbing it and pulling out the box, showing her what it was. She squinted to read the small letters and then she nodded in recognition and accepted it from him. She grabbed onto her bowl and walked over to the table where she sat down—in _his_ seat by the way—and started reading the directions on the back while she took slow and crunchy bites of her food. He sat down across from her and watched.

She seemed somewhat more reserved now and he almost hit himself for putting a damper on her good mood with his incessant need for birth control. Derek's eyes followed her hand as she set the box down. Chloe crunched into another bite and stared at the table, the hand not holding the spoon tracing patterns in the wood.

"Derek?" She started quietly. He grunted to let her know she had his attention and she set the spoon down in the bowl with a clinking noise, looking up at him. "Will we ever be able to have kids?" Derek stiffened. His automatic response was to snap _no_ at her but the look in her eyes was somewhat pleading and he couldn't just say no to that. So he worded it different.

"Probably not." Her eyes left his and dropped back down to the table, but not before he saw the flash of sadness.

"Could I please ask why?" She ventured after a few beats of silence.

"I don't want you to die." He stated quite simply, because that was really how simple it was. Chloe's whole body jerked as she swung her head up to look at him in shock.

"What?" She asked incredulously. Derek winced at the fear that was laced in the words and scent.

"It's not safe for you to carry a werewolf pup. You're body isn't sturdy enough to handle it. You or our pup would die and I don't want to put you through that." He explained, choosing his words carefully. Chloe fell silent again.

"Is that what they're called?" When Derek gave her a questioning look she elaborated. "Pups?"

"That's—yeah. They are, but we can call them… babies. If you want." He supplied hoping that she didn't think that referring to a child as a pup was weird or freaky. She shook her head quickly and Derek was confused.

"Pup has a nicer ring to it." Chloe assured him before she whispered it a few times under her breath to test it on her tongue. Derek just stared at her, positive that his expression didn't give away anything about the joy and relief inside him and the wolf at the fact that she liked the mere word."It might not be a werewolf, though." She spoke up again, pointing to herself. Derek blinked and the wolf cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

He hadn't even thought of that. He had just automatically jumped to the worst conclusion and assumed that she would get pregnant and die. Derek had forgotten that Chloe's gene pool had nothing to do with the werewolves and that their child could, very well, just skip over his wolf DNA and go straight for her human ones. There still was a chance that it could be a wolf though and he didn't want to take that chance. When he told her that, Chloe looked out the window and stirred her soggy cereal.

"My aunt told me about a thing that the Edison Group developed that could detect if a child would have the genes…"

"Are you suggesting that we, the failed experiments, waltz up to them and ring their doorbell? That doesn't sound very safe at all." Derek cut in dryly. Chloe rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"Of course not, but… there has to be a way." She clarified. Derek looked at her. She really wanted a pup and the wolf was rather happy about this, but Derek was still iffy. He would be lying if he said that it didn't appeal to him to see her pregnant with his pup, however he just didn't know…

"Chloe?" She looked up at him. "We can try." He told her but quickly held up his finger when she smiled largely and looked ready to squeal. "Only after we're both done with collage, and have steady income. There is no way in hell I am going to make you have to juggle being pregnant and trying to finish your education at the same time." Chloe nodded dutifully, still jovial because they only had a few months left of collage anyway.

They both had jobs, nothing permanent, but something that could keep the money coming in. Chloe was volunteer nurse at the hospital as far as anyone who asked knew, but she had been hired by a supernatural doctor there to keep the ghosts away from the hospital and he paid her well enough. Derek worked construction, something that was fine for him because he had the muscles to do it and he got to be outside most of the day working instead of sitting at a desk restlessly.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered to him and Derek almost jumped when he noticed how close she suddenly was. He hadn't even noticed, how absorbed in his thoughts he was, that she had made her way around the table to his side and had leaned down to eye level. The neck of her T-shirt had tented and gave a very nice view down it.

Derek heard a giggle and looked up at her, a little guilty that she had noticed where his line of vision was. Her lips turned up in a somewhat seductive smile as she got closer and straddled his legs, sitting in his lap. The wolf growled half gleefully and half warningly at the initiative that she was taking. Derek told him to shut up and then his train of thought was happily derailed when he noticed something wonderful.

Let's just say that he was right in his assumption that she had just thrown a shirt on.

He looked up at her through his hair as she leaned over him and ran her fingers through his hair, almost comfortingly. She didn't do anything but rub at his skull with her fingers but, dear god, it felt good. Perhaps it was the canine in him, but he loved the fact that she was pretty much petting him. The wolf was in bliss, already rolled onto his stomach with his tongue lolling, while Derek's eyes just slid shut and he leaned forward, placing his head in between her breasts and rumbled appreciatively.

She clearly was still slightly uncomfortable with him being near her breasts like that because she wriggled around awkwardly. Little did she know, the action caused her to rub herself against his steadily hardening member and send a jolt of arousal into his blood like lightening. His hands came up to grip her hips and stop her movement. The wolf growled in frustration when Derek stopped it, but he knew that she needed a break. He had been plenty rough with her the night before and she needed to heal.

He was a bit disappointed that she had stopped stroking his hair, though. He leaned back to look up at her and tried to think of as many un-arousing things as he could. "I said wait till we had a steady job and had finished school." He rasped at her. She smiled guiltily and moved some hair out of his face, resuming her massage of his head. "That feels good…" he told her as his eyes slid shut again and she giggled.

"I thought you would like it." She murmured in his ear. She raked her fingers through his hair and her nails gently scratched at his scalp. He rumbled deep in his chest and once again leaned forward. She didn't care as much this time and started to hum, the sound blocking out the others that he heard. He inhaled deeply and smiled at her familiar and comforting scent that had mixed with his own.

He was actually very close to falling asleep again, despite the caffeine he had had, when there was the clearing of a throat. Chloe froze and ceased her humming. Derek rolled his head around, completely forgetting that it was wedged in between her boobs, and looked sleepily over at their unexpected visitor.

"Am I disrupting something?" Tori asked with a knowing smile on her face as she flicked some of her hair out of her face. Chloe's heart beat loudly, even more so with his ear still against her chest. He quickly let go of her hips and drew his head back. Seconds later, Chloe had leapt off his lap and was standing there blushing furiously. The wolf was growling angrily at Tori for interrupting.

"H-how did you get in?" She asked her friend. Derek was still trying to think of the biggest turn offs he could. Tori's voice helped a lot.

"Your door was unlocked so I just let myself in…" Tori grinned cheekily and gave a saucy wink at Chloe. "Perhaps you want to get better clothed. Simon's coming over soon." Chloe gulped and quickly walked past Tori to their room, pulling the hem of her T-shirt lower down her thighs as her bare feet slapped against the floor. Tori followed and the door shut after her with a click. Derek could still hear their conversation, anyway.

"Turn around." Chloe said.

"Already am." It was quiet for a bit before Tori ventured out again; "So, that was awkward."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I knew you guys had done it already."

"What?"

"Well, when you met us for breakfast at Carla's. The only time a girl walks like that is if she's been fucked three ways from Friday, and you, my friend, clearly had been."

"Tori…" Chloe sounded mortified, probably because she knew that he could hear. Not that he was actually listening or anything…

"I didn't think he had it in him, honestly. But, this then begs the question—"

"You can turn around, now."

"—is he any good?"

Derek listened closely now, curious. All Chloe got out was a noise that sounded a lot like _meep_. Tori started to laugh.

"Really? That good?" She made a thoughtful noise. "At least your first time wasn't in a janitor's closet with a broom poking you in the ass." Derek couldn't stop the snort of amusement that came from that admission. What did she expect? Simon had been drunk and clearly hadn't thought ahead. "We are going to need to have a girl talk now. How does he like doing it? Stationary or…" she was abruptly cut off.

"Tori!" Chloe squeaked. "_He can hear us_!"

"Fine then. You have a dress fitting today anyway, so we'll talk about it then." She dismissed, oddly unbothered by the fact he could hear every word. Derek snorted and sipped at his coffee to find that it was lukewarm. He made a face and swallowed it laboriously before he stood up and dumped it out into the sink. The sound of a door creaking open and footsteps was heard and he turned to see Chloe and Tori walking out.

Chloe was red as the streaks that used to adorn her hair and avoided looking at him. Tori waved cheekily and flicked some lint off her shirt with her perfectly manicured nails, sitting down at the table and crossing her slim legs. She looked down at the box with the pill still inside and cocked an eyebrow, holding it up and waving it at Chloe.

"Forgetting something?" She said. Chloe blushed harder and quickly snatched it from Tori's fingers, reading the instructions again and going over to the tap to fill a cup with water. The wolf growled a low warning at Tori and Derek scowled.

"Tori lay off." He rumbled at her, trying to make a point without threatening. His attention shifted to the door opening and Simon's scent wafted in. Tori shrugged. The sound of Chloe chugging the water was heard.

"Just trying to help. We don't want little baby Derek's running around just yet." She smirked. Simon rounded the corner and froze mid-step, raising his eye brow when he heard this.

"Baby Derek's? Did I miss something?" He asked looking at all of them in turn. Chloe gagged and spat a whole bunch of water into the sink with wet slapping noises. She set the cup down quickly as she choked and coughed on the water, spinning around with wide eyes to see Simon. Derek rushed to her and put a hand on her back while she choked, the wolf freaking out. Her face was getting red and her eyes were watering. She tried to smile.

"It's" Cough. "Okay." Cough, cough. "The water just…" Cough. "Went down the wrong…" Cough. "Tube." Cough. Derek rolled his eyes and gently pat her back in between her shoulder blades. He watched at Simon dropped his backpack on the floor loudly and walked over to Tori, placing a quick peck on her cheek that she winced and waved her hand in his direction to.

"Breathe." Derek mumbled to Chloe who was slowly winding down in her coughing fit. When she was done she leaned back and looked up at him exasperatedly.

"How do strange people keep getting into our house?"

* * *

**Like it? **

**Review please!!**


	7. Liquid Courage

**And I'm all out of Bubble Gum!**

**This chapter is somewhat boring, but it needed to get put in. Enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: -checks planner- Ah, yes. It's about time for me to talk to my publisher and tell them I have finished The Reckoning and it must be published immediately. -picks up phone- Yes, hello? I have the book!**

**-angry voice on other line-**

**What do you mean "It's not mine?"**

**-argument ensues.-**

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

**Well, then. -hangs up phone- Apparently, I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

_Rapture_

_Liquid Courage_

* * *

"Damn." Tori grumbled from her current position leaned back against the couch with her high heeled shoes kicked off and her hair slightly mussed. She sipped at her champagne flute and dropped her head back. "Damn, damn, damn. I hate you and your skinny little ass." She grumbled before she flipped her head back up and glared at Chloe again.

Chloe lifted up one of her eye brows and looked back at her through the mirror. She sifted her fingers through the fabric of her wedding dress and lifted it up to turn and look at Tori. Her bare feet made sticky patting noises around the rustling of the gown's skirt.

"Thank you?" She asked quizzically. Tori grunted and downed the rest of her alcohol. "Are you sure you want to keep drinking that stuff like that."

"I need it if I'm going to go try on the Bridesmaid's gown. Call it liquid courage." She said before sighing and standing up. She stretched her arms high above her head before grunting and sighing. She eyed Chloe again. "You really do look good, by the way. Derek's going to faint." She let out a sinister sounding giggle. Chloe smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost _wanted_ him to faint on my wedding day." She accused playfully, once again turning back to the mirrors and looking at herself from every possible angle; trying to find an error. Tori laughed and snorted.

"I almost do. It would be nice to know that he's just as human as the rest of us." Tori explained as she waved her hand in the direction of one of the workers, who nodded and quickly scurried over. "I'd like to see any veils you have…" She trailed off as she observed Chloe. "And maybe some flower pins? Yeah, let's try some. Oh, and," She waved her champagne flute back and forth, pointing to it and winking. The lady nodded and rolled her eyes as she turned around. Tori turned her attention back onto her friend. "So, to answer your question, yes. Yes I would."

"You're forgetting just how _human_ he is." Chloe said with a grin. Tori sputtered a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes. We can't forget that can we?" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Speaking of which… I almost forgot," Chloe felt a slight unease at the expression now adorning her friend's face. "Derek. Sex. Spill. Now." Tori said flicking her pointer finger in Chloe's direction with every word. Chloe's face illuminated in red.

"What? Tori, I really don't think this is the pla—"

"Tell me or your father finds out you've been having premarital sex with a thug." Tori warned. Chloe sputtered indignantly and blushed a deeper shade of red. She had told her father about the proposal, but conveniently left out the fact that Derek looked like the sort of person who would rob a bank… or five.

Chloe weighed her options. She could embarrass herself for Tori and her dad needn't know until he was passing her off down the aisle. On the other hand, her father might not care enough to get on a plane and fly all the way here from Moscow just to castrate her fiancé.

Though, he had been getting a tab bit more protective of her ever since the incident with the Edison Group…

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Chloe said defeatedly. Tori grinned in triumph and sipped her champagne again.

"Stationary, or wolf-style?" She said, obviously purposefully changing the name of the position to a different animal. Chloe gulped and made sure that no one was listening. She cleared her throat loudly.

"A bit of both, actually." She said as she actually gave it some thought. Tori choked on her champagne and sat up quickly, wiping the droplets off her face and sputtering.

"Holy shit," Tori gurgled, "You actually answered!" Chloe laughed loudly and shook her head.

"I thought you expected me to."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect you to be so matter-of-fact about it!"

"Hey, you asked!" Chloe proclaimed, pointing accusingly at the witch. Tori stared at her, and then suddenly started laughing.

"He seriously likes both ways?" She asked between snorts. Chloe smiled in a puzzled manner.

"Yes? Why is that… bad?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. Tori looked off to the side thoughtfully.

"Nope. Not at all. I'm almost jealous of you." She stated. "Is he good?"

"I think he is." Chloe said, blushing again as a stupid smile split her face. Tori made gagging noises and pointed down her throat dramatically with her pointer finger, her prettily painted nail shimmering in the florescent light.

"Does he like it rough?"

"Yes." Chloe answered, feeling somewhat giddy to be having a girl talk for the first time in a long time. Tori smiled, also seeming to partake in Chloe's notice of the moment they were partaking in. There was some thumping noises, sort of like someone running by without shoes on, and a loud children's laughter. The two women fell silent as they ran by and each pretended to be busy with their own things, like the good responsible adults that they were—a-hem—_are_.

Tori looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes before sighing heavily and looking up. "I should probably go try on the bridesmaid dress." She grumbled to herself. Chloe made an acknowledging humming noise and ran her hands down the stomach part of the dress distractedly, smoothing out the unwanted wrinkles.

"Go put that liquid courage to good use!" Chloe proclaimed dramatically. The worker returned with a platter looking thing full of flower pins in one hand and a few veils in her other hand. She mumbled an excuse me as Tori pushed her way past and grabbed onto her dress on the way by. The worker scowled and handed her the pins. "Thank you." Chloe mumbled.

She looked at them and felt slightly overwhelmed. There were so many different types to choose from. There were pins with big flowers, pins with small flowers, pins with fake looking flowers, pins with realistic looking flowers, pins with flowers with pearls in them, pins with more than one flower. Truthfully, she didn't even know where to begin.

The worker seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "You would probably look good in one with a small flower with a few pearls." She told Chloe. Chloe looked at her like she had an immaculate light coming from her body.

"Thank you." Chloe murmured. The worker smiled.

"It's my job. Here," She said, reaching onto her platter and grabbing a small white daisy looking flower with small pearls balled in the middle. She reached up and clipped it into Chloe's hair. Then she stepped back and smiled. "It looks good. Gives you a little bit of flair without something obnoxious. Of course, you could have a veil instead." She pressed on, removing the clip and replacing it with one of the veils.

It went on like that until Tori returned, looking unnecessarily beautiful in her gown, and told the lady that she liked the clip and that it would look fine; a veil was not necessary. Chloe had to sigh in relief.

"You look good." She told Tori, smiling warmly. Tori just looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that; tightening certain places on the dress and narrowing her mouth disapprovingly.

"It'll do." She conceded after a few minutes. "When do we get to do the cake testing?" Chloe giggled and rustled the skirt around a bit more.

"I should think that's more of a Bride-and-Groom thing." She clarified. Tori let out a wheezy laugh.

"Because Derek will totally and completely sit still on a couch and taste different types of cakes for two hours."

"He better, or there will be hell to pay." Chloe smirked, and waved to the seamstress that had just walked in. Tori wasted no time setting upon her like a ravenous lion.

"Finally! I'd like you to tighten it up here, let it out a little bit down here…"

--

"Well, that could have been worse." Chloe sighed as she and Tori walked into the coffee shop across the street from the bridal store and stood in the short line to the register. "And now I know what I'll be wearing happily for my happy wedding." She beamed.

"Stop saying happy." Tori demanded, flicking her fingers off to Chloe's side as she looked at the coffee choices seriously. Chloe squinted at Tori and slowly inched towards her friend's ear. Tori leaned back and gave her a look that said she thought that she had lost it.

"Happy." Chloe whispered before breaking into a smile. Tori's lips quirked up and opened her mouth to start to say something before she was cut off by an ominous sounding jingle on her cell phone.

She made a face and held up a finger as she reached into her purse and pulled it out, opening it up with a snap. Chloe tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at the chalk-written menu listing the names of the different coffees they had to offer. Banana-nut sounded pretty good, though she doubted that Derek would really enjoy such a girly drink…

"Yes, Simon?" Tori prompted impatiently. She was quiet as she listened, her brows furrowing in irritation, but her eyes a warm liquid color that said she wasn't as irritated with him as she let on. "We're done, but we're getting some coffee for the—"

She cut off and listened. "Are you sure?" Chloe was listening intently now, only pretending to be transfixed with the menu. "Why didn't you just call her phone then?" Tori whirled around and looked out of the large windows lining the front of the store. "I don't see anyone, no." She turned back around and motioned for Chloe to follow. "Should we leave?"

"What's wrong?" Chloe whispered and looked around in a paranoid fashion as she followed Tori towards the women's bathrooms. Tori shook her head and held her pointer finger to her lips in a mimed plea for silence. Chloe bit down on her lips and listened into the rest of the conversation. She couldn't quite hear what Simon was saying, but she could hear his voice and his tone and it didn't sound good.

"Okay. I'll call you when we get there, unless you're already there." She stated, with a sense of finality. "See you soon." And she clicked her phone shut, placing it back in her purse before looking back up at Chloe with an air of business. "We have to go."

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as they started out of the front door, only after Tori looked both ways and obviously deemed no threat. She glanced over her shoulder at Chloe, her stylishly cut hair blowing in the light wind that suddenly made the day seem that much colder.

"I'm not really sure. Simon wouldn't explain much but he seemed worried." Her heals clicked deftly on the cement and she walked around her car to the driver's side and unlocked it with a beep. Chloe and she swung their doors open and sat down at the same time.

"Wait, so where are we going?" Chloe questioned as she clicked her seat belt in as Tori screeched out of her parking spot.

"Simon's and my place."

And with that the car fell into a tense and worried silence.

Chloe looked out her window as if she expected to see a large van from the movies driving along side it and shooting at them. She was grateful that there wasn't one, but she was still fully tensed as she awaited the explanation as to why the need for such urgency.

She chanced a glance at Tori who had placed her glasses on her face and sped through a yellow light. Somehow, even glasses looked like the next fashion statement on her. Her face was also set in a worried mask. Her lips drawn taunt, and her eyebrows dipped low while her finger tapped restlessly on the steering wheel and her eyes flashed worriedly from here to there.

The car squealed around a corner and pulled into a parking lot in front of a rather expensive looking condo building.

Tori clicked a garage opener and the one directly in front of her opened. She sped in, quickly smashing down on the brakes to avoid any unnecessary crashes. The car turned off and the door unlocked. Chloe and Tori both stepped out of the car and looked around cautiously before proceeding across the way.

"Afternoon, miss." The door man said in a very bored and preoccupied way that said he did this all the time. Tori nodded stiffly and hustled Chloe in quickly. They walked as quickly as they could without drawing too much attention to themselves and rested in the elevator.

"I'm worried." Chloe mumbled, just because she was very uncomfortable with the way the silence had started to consume. Tori's lips pulled themselves tighter and she crossed her arms; one of her fingers tapping against her arm impatiently. Chloe looked at herself in one of the mirrors that lined the inside of the elevator and took to fussing with her appearance.

They both threw themselves at the door when it dinged open, nearly bowling over the man trying to get in. Chloe stopped and sputter apologies to him while Tori bustled ahead. Chloe stumbled down the hall and caught up to Tori as she fumbled with her keys. The door swung open before she got her keys out and Derek stood there looking down at them.

Chloe couldn't deny the relief that swelled in her and came out in a breath when she saw that he was alright. He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her into the apartment, motioning for Tori to hurry in, before shutting the door. Simon wasn't too far behind Derek and he exchanged looks with Tori when he saw her.

"Come on." Simon said and led them into the living room of their condo. Chloe sat down on the couch and Derek stood by the window. Tori sat next to Chloe and Simon sat on the arm next to Tori. He shifted around; trying to get comfortable and Derek looked out the window with the semblance of ease.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Tori asked impatiently after no one made any move to talk. Derek's posture tensed and his eyes grew flinty, but he stayed looking out the window. Simon cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We think…" He stopped and shook his head and started over. "We know that someone is trying to kill us."

* * *

**Well?**

**Review please!**


	8. Safe Security

**Back!**

**I know that, for those of you on Facebook, I was going to update this on Wednesday of a few weeks ago, but I went back and looked at it and hated pretty much all of it. So I scraped and it and started over. Personally?**

**I like this version better. :D**

**Hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: -grumbles- This is no fun. My lawyer is forcing me to disclaim. I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

_Rapture_

_Safe Security_

* * *

"Someone… is trying to kill us?" Tori said, slowly, almost disbelievingly. Derek scowled and his grip on his arm tightened. His reflection in the window looked back at him angrily. The wolf paced back and forth restlessly and snapped his jaws together angrily at Tori's question. "What makes you so sure?" Tori asked. Derek sighed impatiently and left his post at the window to turn and look at them.

"I have a reliable informant." He rumbled. Chloe looked over at him with a confused expression that slowly turned into understanding.

"A.J." She whispered, looking at him for confirmation. He caught her eyes and nodded. Tori looked between them with a semi-resentful look in her eyes.

"Who's—?"

"No one." Derek snapped. Chloe wasn't even supposed to know about him, let alone Tori. "We're getting off the subject." He reminded them all. "The point is that I caught a very reliable word that we were being hunted down by an unknown person and/or group."

Simon nodded in agreement as Derek told everyone the same thing that he had told him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tori ordered, holding her hands up in front of her and shaking her head with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at him seriously. "You're leaving things out. We need to know _everything_." Chloe nodded in agreement and looked at him with frightened and confused eyes.

Derek felt guilty and shifted surreptitiously on his feet; running his hand through his hair and heaving a sigh.

"You guys have to understand; there are some things I can't tell you." He explained patiently, holding his hands placidly out in front of him. Chloe's eyebrows scrunched together marginally and Derek tilted his head back slightly so that she knew that he would fill her in later. Tori grumbled and Simon nodded because he'd already gotten this speech thousands of times before.

"Just tell us what you can and I'll throw in my piece when you get there." Simon said, placing a seemingly calming hand on her shoulder—but probably more of a restraining hand seeing as she looked like she wanted to launch herself at Derek and tear his face off—and repositioned himself to get more comfortable. Derek shunted his gaze to the side as he went through his memory and tried to sort through what he knew he was allowed to say.

He had come home from work and was about to put a microwave pizza in before he got an urgent phone call from A.J. saying that he had good reason to believe that someone, or something, was trying to take his and his associate's lives. Derek didn't need to ask how he knew because he already did.

A.J. was one of the few modern werewolves that mated, both physically and mentally, with someone not from the pack. The girl that he had "mated" was a sort of psychic.

Now, when saying mated, what he really means is that he's just gotten so attached to this girl that he spends half of his time that isn't dedicated to the pack sitting with this girl. He's too close to Alpha for him not to find out that he's mated a non-pack girl, so sitting, talking, and just being around her is the best that he can hope for.

Anyway, his girl—Sage, is her name—is an extremely strong clairvoyant, so strong, that she can actually see snippets into the future, while most clairvoyants only can feel what's happening at that moment or what had happened.

So, when A.J. had told him this, Derek knew to take him seriously. A.J. had told him that they still weren't clear on the details, but that Sage was positive at what she was getting. Derek had hurriedly hung up the phone and tried to contact Chloe. When she didn't answer her phone, as he soon discovered was because that she had left it on the night stand, he had quickly called Simon.

Derek picked out the things safe to say, and told them. Simon listened intently to the parts he wasn't sure on yet, and nodded when he got to the part where Derek called him.

"And I had noticed that someone had been following me around for a while and when I told that to Derek that, he asked what he looked like. I told him he was dressed in the traditional stalker clothes; dark sun-glasses to hide his identity and an otherwise normal appearance." Simon explained.

Chloe and Tori both swung around to look at him. "I did a few psych-out leavings and noticed that he followed me everywhere I went. So I told that to Derek and he told me to go home right away and that he would be over soon. He also told me to get a hold of you girls.

"It took me a bit, and by the time I got you on the phone, Derek had already come over and had practically had a stroke in his panic." He smiled at his little joke and flashed a lighthearted glance at Derek. Derek offered him a small smile in return. "That's pretty much it, for now. Derek's waiting for another call from his inside man." Derek nodded. A.J. had said that Sage promised to try to get as much more information as she could.

It was quiet for a bit while the girls processed their information. Tori was the one to speak up first.

"So, we're going to assume we're all set for death because a clairvoyant had a prediction, highly unreliable, by the way, and because a man was following Simon, who is somewhat of a famous cartoonist?" She leaned back and crossed her arms stubbornly. "How do I know that you're not over reacting and that Simon doesn't just have an adoring fan-stalker?"

Derek almost snapped at her until he got a good look at her eyes.

They held fear in them and it was then that he understood why she was so reluctant to believe. She didn't want to accept that her life could end before it really had a chance to get into a steady roll. It had happened once before and none of them had been the same because of it. He stayed quiet and let someone else answer that.

Chloe answered his silent entreaty.

"We'll just make sure to be on the safe side of security." She said, smiling, even if it was a little forced, and pat Tori's arm. Tori wrinkled her nose and moved her arm away from Chloe's touch, inadvertently moving closer to Simon in the process. They all sat in an uncomfortable and tense silence.

"Well," Chloe said standing up and clapping her hands together. Everyone in the room jumped and the wolf snarled in surprise until he realized who said that. "I'm hungry, so, Tori or Simon, would one of you like to show me where your food is?" She was talking loudly and with an over exuberant happiness.

Tori looked at Chloe, then Simon, then shrugged and stood up, running her hand over Simon's hair on her way past him. Derek took her cue and walked over to the television, flicking it on and turning it to the TV Guide channel.

"Let's see if something good's on." He rumbled. Simon sighed in relief and walked over to an easel set up over by the window picked up on of his pencils to begin drawing. Derek slouched back into the couch and listened to Chloe and Tori talk about Yoga classes to get them in better shape for the wedding, and the steady scratching of Simon's pencil.

After a time, the scent of an unknown food drifted out of the kitchen accompanied by laughter and jokes. Derek smiled a small smile as the wolf perked his ears and wagged his tail as he lifted his nose and sniffed excitedly. Derek picked up the remote and changed the channel with a flick of his finger. He purposefully changed it to a basketball game and, true to character, Simon's pencil slowed and finally stopped.

"…Who's winning?" His voice warbled from behind Derek. Derek snorted a chuckle.

"Get out here and see." He called back. Simon was quiet.

"I have to finish this before they kill me." He answered reluctantly. Under toning his words was the sound of him putting his pencil away and the chair sliding back across the floor. Derek laughed again.

"Well, they'll never have to know, will they?" Derek said defiantly. Simon shuffled over and flopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"You forced me too, okay?" He pleaded playfully. Derek held up his hands and looked around.

"Nearly had to break your arm."

Simon laughed and they fell into the old routine of watching the game while chatting about nothings. Chloe came out eventually and scooted Simon over, slipping into the small spot between them and cozying up to Derek.

"Tori chased me out; apparently, I make a mess of her kitchen." She said, answering their questioning gazes with a smile and giggle to her voice. Simon shrugged like he knew that was the reason and the wolf huffed in amusement before curling up and laying down. Chloe turned to the television and tried to watch the game.

It didn't work. About a minute of the way through she got bored and elbowed Simon, who, in turn elbowed her back.

And, of course, they couldn't be mature adults and stop after that. Oh, no. They had to have an elbow war. They went from hushed giggles and occasional bumps into Derek's arm to Chloe's shrieking laughter and Simon's loud protests of her cheating and Chloe, literally, _laying_ in Derek's lap.

"Children," Derek said loudly to be heard over their noise. They stopped and looked over/up at him. "Keep the volume down." He instructed, holding his finger up to his lips sarcastically for emphasis. They blinked at him before both of them started laughing. Derek smirked and rolled his eyes.

Simon stood up and went into the kitchen, still chuckling, when Tori hollered for him and Chloe went to get off of Derek's lap but he held her down. She looked up at him with amused confusion, her good mood still keeping her lips curved at the edges. "Don't go." He rumbled, rubbing a piece of her hair between his fingers. She smiled up at him and lay back down gently.

Derek realized that it was probably childish and unnecessary, but, due to the recent problems, he just wanted to have her close to him where he could keep an eye on her and not have to worry about where she was, what she was doing, or if she was in any danger. The wolf didn't even need to push very hard for that law to be passed.

Chloe wriggled around, trying to position her legs in a comfortable position and was very careful about where she set her head. Derek removed his hand from her hair and let her do her thing while he flipped through the channels. Judging by the smell, the food would be ready soon and Tori would never let them eat outside the kitchen where they could possibly stain her wonderfully white couch.

"You're kinda clingy tonight." Chloe supplied after a second of Derek flipping through channels. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair is kinda blond tonight." Derek retorted. Chloe giggled and knocked playfully on his chest with the back of her hand.

"You aren't _that_ clingy. I'll admit that, yes, you are _protective_," She said putting emphasis on the word to show that she didn't find his clinginess annoying, "But you're even more so tonight." She frowned up at him. "Is it because of what A.J. said?" Derek's small smile evaporated and he swallowed to stall his answer.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. Chloe closed her eyes and nodded.

"Do you know when he's going to call back?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching. Derek sighed.

"No. Clairvoyance is unpredictable and Sage is doing all she can, but it's not like she can just say; 'Hey, Magic Mirror, show me who's trying to kill Derek and company!' and it'll happen. She has to concentrate really hard and even then it doesn't work half the time. Usually she's just going about her day and then suddenly she freezes and drops whatever she's holding, looking off into space." Derek sighed. "The doctors think that she has epilepsy and that's A.J.'s excuse for being there all the time. To watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

He smiled and looked down at Chloe who had her eyes open again and was looking up at him, listening intently. "He and I have that in common." When she looked confused he convoluted; "Mating with women who aren't werewolves." Chloe smiled and closed her eyes again.

"You're cute, Derek. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She mumbled sleepily. Derek chuckled.

"I should hope that no one else would call me _cute_. If they did I would have lost all threat I ever had with any bad-guy." Derek said, mock seriously. Chloe opened her eyes just to roll them before closing them back up again.

"It was a compliment…" She said, trying to sound exasperated and failing. Someone cleared their throat and Derek turned to look over at the kitchen doorway and Simon stood there; leaning against the frame with a mischevious half-smile on his face.

"Supper's ready." He said in a faux southern accent. Derek sighed and shook his head while Chloe giggled and sat up. She wobbled on her feet uncertainly for a moment while the blood rushed from her head and then turned back to wait for him. Derek smiled and stood; stretching his arms out behind him with a grunt. When he was level with her, she started walking also and they entered the kitchen.

"…I saved what I could before Chloe could ruin it completely." Tori grumbled while she ran her finger over the chip in the sink. Derek raised his eyebrow and looked down at Chloe who seemed creepily interested in her fingernails. He chuckled and she smiled in return.

The scent of food had his mouth watering and he was getting impatient; his stomach growling in anticipation. Tori bemoaned a bit more before she straightened up and reached up to grab some plates from the cabinet above her precious sink. Derek shifted on his feet looking around, simply as something to do.

"You guys are such vultures." Tori remarked dryly, acknowledging the fact that everyone was hovering around her pointlessly. Simon placed a hand to his chest as if to say; 'Who, me?' and laughed when she shot him a dirty look. Derek snorted at their behavior and was about to nudge Chloe when he heard a noise.

He tilted his head and frowned.

It sounded like someone running… no, two someones. Of course, that normally wouldn't be out of the ordinary, except that Tori's apartment banned such childish behavior. He turned around to face the door and looked at it intently while he listened.

"Derek?" Chloe's voice asked, briefly covering up the steadily increasing volume of the footsteps. He sniffed curiously, trying to see if he could catch their scents.

He could catch a bit of the second person's, enough to know that she was female, but it was the first person's scent that had the wolf and him snarling angrily in unison and had Derek storming towards the door. Simon and Chloe were both trying to get his attention and Tori was furiously demanding what he was doing.

Rapid and hard knocks on the door had them all shutting up. Derek reached the door and ripped it open.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at A.J. who looked at him.

"That was fast. Thank God. We need to come in." A.J. said, looking past him, hinting his intentions.

"You are not welcome here." Derek snapped while the wolf snapped his jaws together warningly, the teeth making a clicking noise. A.J. heard the challenge and automatically his gaze snapped back onto Derek, his hackles rising and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Look, mutt," He snarled in return, "I don't have _time_ to argue over territory. Neither do you. Just let me in." Derek stiffened and found the wolf unconsciously sizing up the intruding male for a fight. He was the bigger one, but A.J. was quicker. Derek shook his head to clear it and told the wolf to back off. He grumbled resentfully but slunk off anyway. Civility prevailed and Derek moved to the side, allowing A.J. and the girl he had with him in.

"Ex-_cuse_ me!" Tori thundered. "Who is this stranger that you're letting into my home?" She hissed. Simon placed a hand on her shoulder but didn't look to happy about this either. A.J. blinked at them and looked around at Chloe. The girl with him stared off into space and moved her lips silently. Derek assumed that she was Sage.

"That your girl?" He asked, pointing at Chloe with the hand that wasn't holding Sage's. Derek followed his finger just to make sure he wasn't pointing at Tori and, when he saw that it was Chloe he was pointing at, he nodded. A.J. lowered his hand and looked at her. "Huh."

"Why are you here?" Derek prompted. A.J. sighed and scowled at him.

"Don't take that tone. Sage saw something." He shot a glance at her. "Or, _is_ seeing something." He corrected. Derek huffed a sigh and crossed his arms. A.J. shot a wary glance at Derek's prominent biceps and shuffled.

"The most recent update? You're not the only ones they're after anymore." He said gesturing between him and Sage.

* * *

**Woo!**

**Like?**

**Review!**


	9. Moths to a Flame

**Yes, I am still alive. (Not for my enemies lack of trying, however!)**

**Forgive the wait. But new chapter's good, ne?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Of course I own Darkest Powers. Duh. Also, gullible is written on the very bottom of this page.**

* * *

_Rapture_

_Moths to a Flame_

* * *

Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked at the strangers, debating whether she should freak out or wait for Derek to freak out before she freaked out.

She could honestly say that she had never seen these two before. Ever. Not even randomly passing on the street or in the Supermarket or something.

The man was tall and was built similarly to Derek aside from the fact that he didn't seem to be made of as much muscle as her fiancé. His hair was also on the shaggy side but it was a dirty blond and clearly had little care and attention paid to it aside from the short and messy ponytail that it was tied back in with a white bandana wrapped around his head.

His bangs were naturally sliding over to the right side of his face like he had constantly flicked his head that way and they eventually started to grow like that. His grey-blue eyes glowed with frustration and kept flashing over worriedly towards the woman he had with him.

She was pretty much the polar opposite of him. Her hair was a rich, dark, brown color with an almost red tint to it and braided in one long twist down her back. She was taller than Chloe, around Tori's height, and her skin was probably normally a rich tan. At the moment, however, she was just pale tan.

Her lips were cracked like they were in serious need of chapstick and they were silently moving. Her hazel eyes were flicking around randomly and her pupils were expanding and shrinking so fast it almost made Chloe sick to her stomach just looking at them.

"…Better have a good reason for this. Something as vague as _that_ doesn't warrant a trespass of our agreement and I really don't want to fight you right now." Derek said, standing halfway in front of her, unconsciously going for a protective movement. Chloe, herself not at all sure what was going to happen, backed up a few steps until she was standing next to Simon and Tori.

"Listen," A.J. snapped, "Sage saw—is seeing something that doesn't just involve you now! When you asked for my help, you drug both of us into this." He looked at her again as her eyes rolled back in her head and she shuddered and gasped. "She's trying to get as much information as she can before she becomes too involved."

Chloe wondered what he meant by that and was about to inquire but stopped at the look on Derek's face. Chloe knew that something bad could happen. When Derek opened his mouth to snap something at him Chloe rushed forward and snagged his arm, dragging him down to her level and whispering in his ear.

"He's trying to help us. Calm down and you can settle whatever issue that you're having later, after we have everything dealt with and we have all the facts. All right?" She loosened her grip and gently rubbed her thumb over his bicep. Derek stood up straight again and looked embarrassed with himself.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her. Chloe smiled warmly at him and, after one last pat, moved back where she knew she would be out of his way. Derek nodded at A.J. who set his lips in a straight, tense line and nodded back.

"I'm not breaking any part of our agreement by being here. I'm acting outside the Pack." A.J. assured Derek quietly. Derek nodded in a preoccupied way. A.J. shifted around uncomfortably. "Look, could I get her to some place where she can lie down? I don't want her to—"

Sage suddenly dropped like a ton of bricks. A.J.'s eyes got huge and he quickly stooped to get a better grip on her. She began to shake violently and her eyes shot open, the pupils constricting and expanding faster than before as they quivered in no set pattern.

"_They come…following her radiance…like moths to a flame…little do they know…but what they know isn't little. Their guide's the forsaken heaven-walker. He is lost and doesn't care. The moths—" _She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily before continuing again, "_They dance deadly with beasts on the Indian Pipe…they're close…to the hive…and they want to shift in skin."_ She made an odd yelping noise and sat up quickly, almost knocking A.J. in the chin with her forehead.

"Holy shit." A.J. mumbled, jerking back quickly and placing a hand on her head to restrain her. "Calm down. You were prophesying again." Sage nodded her understanding and sat there; slouched over and shivering while she gulped up the air desperately.

"A.J.—" She said, sitting back up suddenly and grabbing onto his shirt. "They know where we all are. They're going to come here and kill us all." She tried to struggle to her feet and nearly fell over. A.J. caught her as Chloe began to yell a warning.

Sage immediately turned her eyes onto Chloe. "You," She began looking Chloe in the eye in a way that made her feel like she wasn't just being looked _at_. "Have a _spectacular_ aura. Brightest one I've seen in a long while. Necromancer?" She asked conversationally like she hadn't just exclaimed that they were all going to die.

Chloe, unsure of what to do, looked and Derek, who cocked an eyebrow at her and seemed just as confused, and she then turned to A.J. and looked at him helplessly. He smirked and shrugged.

"Humor her." He mouthed. Chloe looked back at Sage and nodded, crossing her arms to hide her goose-bumps and smiling tightly.

"Yes, I am." She answered politely. Sage nodded.

"I'm Sage. It's nice to meet you…?" She trailed off waiting for Chloe to fill in the blank.

"Chloe." She supplied. Sage nodded and stuck her hand out. Derek stiffened and Chloe brushed his arm as she leaned forward to shake Sage's hand firmly. "The pleasure's mine. I hear that you're helping us with our newfound dilemma." She stated. Sage winced.

"Not anymore. I got what I could but I'm too involved now." She said, sighing in frustration. Chloe scrunched her eyebrows up and cocked her head to the side. Sage smiled at her expression. "I can't see my future. Now that I've gotten too mixed up with your future, I can't see it anymore."

"Oh." Chloe stated, processing it. "That's—"

"Annoying as hell? Why, yes. Yes it is." Sage said and laughed. Chloe smiled shakily.

"Sage." A.J. said firmly as he rose from his seated position and stood behind her. "Please tell us what's going on. We can do introductions later." Sage nodded and closed her eyes.

"Okay, we've got a good ten people all dressed in inconspicuous clothing, but with sunglasses on so that I can't really see their faces. They're all waiting for a signal to move forward." She opened her eyes and smiled wryly. Her pallor was already healthier looking. "If we leave now, then when they get the signal they're going to ambush an empty home."

"Where can we go? And who the hell will pay for the damage?" Tori demanded from behind Chloe, obviously unhappy. Sage turned her attention back to Tori and Simon.

"Hello." She said to them happily. "I'm Sage. It's nice to meet—"

"Sage." A.J. said, again. She blinked and looked back at him sheepishly.

"Right, well, I saw a woman. She had darker skin and had a fancy Zippo lighter that was absolutely beautiful by the way, I would say that it was made especially for her, and I would totally buy that from her because it was simply gorgeous—"

"_Sage_."

"Sorry, sorry." She said, patting an irate A.J.'s chest. "Anyway, she kept flicking it opened and closed, but, when she lit her cigarette, she just snapped her fingers and a flame came up. There was something scripted on the lighter, presumably her name, but I couldn't get that good of a look at it. It started with an 'R' though." She looked between all of the present Supernaturals. "Does any of this ring bells?"

Chloe concentrated and then felt her body go slack.

_No… It... wouldn't be. Right?_

Chloe turned to Tori and Simon.

"Rae?" She asked in a questioning voice. Tori looked disgusted but nodded in time with Simon. Derek grunted. She turned back to Sage. "But she lives all the way in California. That's the other side of the U.S." Sage blinked.

"Oh. Well. Even better!" She smiled widely and clapped her hands before turning to A.J. who was standing between her and the door. "We better start going then." She said, dropping a hint. A.J. looked at her. "A.J., that means you have to move your werewolf ass."

Behind Chloe, Simon inhaled sharply and Tori scoffed; "So _that's_ why…" A.J. rolled his eyes and looked at Derek over Sage's head.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, semi-sarcastically, staring right at Derek with his head tilted up marginally. Derek made a grunt/huff noise and ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose you should come." He rumbled. "But you're riding in your own car." He added with a snap, pushing his way past his fellow werewolf and into the hallway, beckoning for the others to follow. Chloe began to follow immediately glancing at A.J. quickly as she passed. He winked at her.

Chloe blushed and walked faster, trying to catch up with Derek's long strides. Derek glanced over his shoulder and slowed down when he saw her struggling to walk with him.

"So that's A.J., huh?" Chloe said after Derek didn't make any move to comment on the events. Simon and Tori caught up with them and began to walk with them, obviously intent on the conversation, too.

"That's A.J." Derek responded unhelpfully. Chloe sighed at him and gave him a look. Derek cocked an eyebrow and looked right back at her.

"He's nothing like I thought he would be." Chloe commented. Derek scoffed.

"He's just putting on a good face for Sage. Normally the man is the biggest chain-smoking, alcohol drinking, threesome having, pain in the ass you will _ever_ meet." Derek was quiet for a few moments. "Of course, half of that is because of the fact he's trying to get his mind off the fact that he can't be with Sage, so I suppose when he's with her he doesn't have to be like that." He shrugged. "Whatever. He's annoying and it irks me that he's…" He trailed off and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Wolf thing."

Chloe smiled at him in what she hoped looked understanding, patting his arm again. They walked on briskly, and Tori pulled out her keychain, pushing a button on her car starter and holding it till it beeped.

"Okay, so I'm with Simon in our car, and I'm guessing that wolf-boy wants you with him?" She said absent mindedly to Chloe and Derek. Derek nodded; his lips tight. "I figured. And your werewolf pal has his own car, I hope."

"I'm not his pal." A.J. said, popping up next to her and tugging an annoyed and loudly protesting Sage along. "And yes, I do have my own car."

Tori inched away from him distrustfully—though rightfully so—and gave him a snide look.

"Then where is it?" She snapped. He looked around and squinted into the sun.

"It was right…" He looked over one spot then did a double take and pointed. "I knew it. There it is!" They followed his finger and saw that he was pointing right at a… well a motorcycle. Derek made a disbelieved noise in his throat.

"You brought Sage over here on that when she was in the middle of a vision? She could have had a fit and then fallen right off." He sounded like he was scolding him and A.J. tensed, the dangerous light coming back to his eyes. He turned to Derek and lowered his tone till it almost sounded like Derek's growl.

"Do you doubt my ability to care for my own?" He snarled, obviously offended. Derek cocked an eyebrow and centered him weight like he was preparing for an attack...

"Oh, my,_ God_!" Sage exclaimed in frustration. A.J. jumped and looked over at her. She scowled at him and smacked his arm. "Will you two give it a rest? I can hardly _breathe_ without choking on all this freaking _testosterone_." She proclaimed resolutely and began to lug A.J. over towards the bike. "Let's go for goodness sake; what part of 'mortal danger' don't you two manly men understand?"

Derek shook himself and sighed.

"She's right. We need to go. Sorry guys." He said apologetically and began to head for their car. Chloe waved goodbye to Tori and Simon before rushing off after him. She caught up with him as he was swinging himself into the car.

She hauled her butt into the car and buckled up. Derek fiddled around with the radio as an excuse to avoid looking at her. She sighed and flicked his arm. He jumped and looked at her.

"Don't look so guilty." She told him, smiling crookedly. "I don't mean to be clichéd but you look like a puppy that just piddled on the carpet." He blinked at her, confused.

"I… feel like a puppy that just piddled on the carpet…?" He said slowly, smiling at the words as they came from his mouth. Chloe laughed.

"You didn't do anything, so you have no reason too." She scratched at an itch on her hand. "And thank God I don't have to get the newspaper." She said in mock seriousness. Derek let out a rumbling chuckle and put the car into drive, rolling out of the parking lot.

"I have this…nagging feeling that..." He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head again in frustration. "I just feel like the Pack is involved somehow." He mumbled. Chloe looked at him sharply.

"You think A.J.'s a spy?" She questioned, listening to the telltale roar of the motorcycle's showy motor. Derek shook his head.

"No. I think that it just worked in their favor that he happened to stick his nose where he shouldn't have." Derek shrugged at her confused look. "He's been getting on Alpha's nerves lately with all of this Sage business. I think that he's even tried to have Sage killed before, but he didn't come right out and say it." Derek scowled. "He's a ruthless man—monster and he doesn't care who's in his way if he can kill them to achieve power."

"So, he's not satisfied with being just Alpha of the werewolf pack?" Chloe asked, trying to imagine what he must look like. The generic bad-guy look came into mind but it had a little bit of 'Butch' tossed in. Sort of like a pissed off logger.

"Of course he isn't. He's one of those werewolves that think just because he can turn into a wolf he is king of the fucking world." Derek sounded highly agitated about this subject and Chloe knew that she had hit a sore spot.

"It's all about power and domination to him. I stay well out of his way because I don't want him to try to recruit me for anything because if you turn him down, then he kills your family. Better to live in sorrow than to have died in vain is his philosophy." He grumbled, turning a corner a little sharply.

"Um, Derek?" Chloe asked cautiously. He ignored her and went on growling.

"After all, even when you're still covered in the blood of their loved ones, they still might change their minds and join you." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Derek?" Chloe tried again, raising her hand a little bit. He looked way beyond pissed now.

"The over cocky son-of-a—"

"Derek, please!" She gasped, afraid to touch him for fear of what he might do. He jerked and sat up straight.

"Sorry." He mumbled; a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Chloe smiled and laughed nervously.

"It's okay; you just had me a little worried there." He looked horrified when she said that and she hurriedly made amends. "I meant that you looked like you were going to rip the steering wheel from its post." He frowned and looked forward. They drove on in silence until Chloe's phone rang and nearly startled them right into a building.

"H-Hello?" She gasped into it.

"Yeah, Hi, it's Tori." And impatient snap sounded from the speaker. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I know. What's wrong?" She prompted.

"Do any of us actually know how to _get_ to Rae's?"

* * *

**Bwahaha!!**

**Road trip? Indeed.**

**Review please!**

_**Gullible. (told you so)**_


	10. Very Angry Author's Note

Very Angry Author's Note.

**Well, hi.**

**As you can tell by the title; I am furious. Beyond furious actually; I've over excessively pissed off. And now I shall explain why;**

**Some of you may have been wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well, I haven't updated because I have been THREATENED. By some snotty little Site Nazi or something. They, apparently, are offended by my use of Simon and Tori as a couple, even though, as you know, I wrote this BEFORE I knew they were brother and sister (HALF brother and sister, at that!)**

**But, no. Apparently, that doesn't matter to this person who-shall-not-be-named.**

**They sent me a PM pretty much tearing the Mickey out of me at my terrible choice of couples and how disgusting I am to support Incest.**

**I responded in kind by telling them that I hadn't known about it but they didn't listen and threatened to tell the site people about my story.**

**For those of you who don't know how the site works; the people don't even read the story before they delete it. They just see the report and –_bloop_- delete it. So, because I don't know how many people out there like this story enough to want to read it again every now and then, I asked the Site Nazi not to report it.**

**They, reluctantly, agreed not to report it as long as I discontinued the story.**

**This is why I am so pissed.**

**So the story has been discontinued because of one little twit's inability to see past their bigotry.**

**I am immensely sorry to everyone who liked this story and was looking forward to a post. It has been officially discontinued.**

**However: Good news!**

**I am working on a different Multi-chaptered fic about Derek and Chloe, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Sorry again.**

**Signed—**

**Kayka-chan**


End file.
